BEAUTY AFFAIR - KookGa KookMin KookHope NamYoon JinYoon
by Tae-V
Summary: "Karena kamu adalah selingkuhan terindah dalam hidupku... - Jeon Jungkook." Cast: Jungkook, Yoongi, Jimin, Namjoon, Hoseok, Jin, Taehyung #KookGa #KookMin #KookHope #NamYoon #JinYoon
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Beauty Affair**

 **Cast: Jungkook, Yoongi, Jimin, Namjoon, Hoseok, Jin, Taehyung #KookGa #KookMin #KookHope #NamYoon #JinYoon**

 **Lenght: Four Shoot**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

"Karena kamu adalah selingkuhan terindah dalam hidupku... - Jeon Jungkook."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YOONGI POV**

Aku sudah jatuh cinta pada pria itu sejak awal kuliah dimulai.

Usiaku 4 tahun lebih tua darinya, dan karena aku terlalu gemar memuaskan hasratku bermusik, aku baru masuk kuliah setelah 4 tahun lulus dari SMA, ketika eomma dan appa mulai lelah melihatku bermusik dan tidak juga memiliki pekerjaan.

Aku terpaksa masuk kuliah jurusan komunikasi, dan tentu saja itu jurusan termudah yang bisa kumasuki karena otakku sudah malas berpikir jika aku mengambil jurusan IT ataupun Tehnik.

Dan ketika kelas hari pertama dimulai, sosok itu masuk ke dalam kelas, dengan segala aura ketampanan yang dimilikinya. Dengan postur tubuhnya yang tinggi dan sangat bagus dimataku, aku terpesona padanya sejak detik pertama kedua mata kecilku ini menatapnya.

Pria itu duduk di bangku tepat di depanku, kemudian ia menoleh kebelakang, melihatku sambil tersenyum, menyapaku, menunjukkan betapa manis gigi kelincinya itu.

Aku dengan bodohnya hanya bisa tersenyum sambil menganggukan kepala, membalas sapaannya.

Ketika kelas berakhir, aku memberanikan diri menyapanya.

Aku menghampirinya dan mengajaknya berjabat tangan.

"Min Yoongi... 93 line... Kau?" sahutku dengan senyuman di wajahku.

"Ah, kau 93 line? Jeon Jungkook imnida~ 97 line..." sahut pria yang ternyata bernama Jungkook itu sambil sedikit terkejut mendengar tahun kelahiranku.

"Jungkook? Nama yang keren~" sahutku sambil tersenyum.

"Yoongi-sshi, kau benar kelahiran 93? Bagaimana bisa sekelas denganku?" Jungkook rupanya masih agak kebingungan dengan perkenalanku.

"Hmmm~ Aku menghabiskan 4 tahun untuk bermusik.. Dan kedua orang tuaku memaksaku berkuliah.. Makanya aku sekelas denganmu~" sahutku dengan nada santai.

"Ahhhhh~ Araseo~" Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya.

"Panggil saja aku Yoongi hyeong~" sahutku.

Jungkook tersenyum sangat manis dan berkata, "Boleh aku memanggilmu hyeong? Whoaaa~ Itu keren! Aku anak tunggal dan sangat ingin memiliki seorang hyeong~"

Aku tersenyum sambil menganggukan kepalaku. "Aku akan jadi hyeongmu mulai sekarang, Jungkook a~"

Padahal hati kecilku berharap lebih.

Hahaha.. Aneh kan? Aku jatuh cinta pada pria yang usianya 4 tahun dibawahku! Aku sudah gila, kurasa...

Namun kebahagiaanku rasanya hanya berhenti sampai disitu.

Karena ternyata Jungkook begitu populer!

Bahkan para sunbaepun menyukainya!

Dan si menyebalkan Jung Hoseok! Pria idiot kelahiran 94 itu sama sepertiku yang malas berkuliah, ia juga terlambat masuk kuliah dan sekelas denganku dan Jungkook. Dan ia begitu menggilai Jungkook hingga perasaannya terlihat dengan sangat jelas.

Sampai sore itu, seminggu yang lalu, aku dikejutkan dengan kenyataan yang kejam!

Saat itu Hoseok terus menggoda Jungkook dari kelas dimulai pukul 08.30 AM hingga semua kelas berakhir pukul 04.30 PM.

Teman-teman sekelas terus menjodohkan Hoseok dan Jungkook, namun tiba-tiba Jungkook berkata, "Ah~ Mian, hyeong.. Tapi aku sudah punya pacar... Mianhae, hyeong~"

DEG!

Jantungku rasanya seperti disayat-sayat sebilah pisau tajam. Perih.

Ternyata Jungkook sudah memiliki kekasih!

Huft! Harusnya aku sudah bisa menebak dari awal! Mana mungkin pria setampan dan sesempurna itu belum memiliki kekasih?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV**

Kelas sudah berjalan hampir sebulan lamanya. Yoongi dan Jungkook semakin dekat dengan status hyeong-dongsaeng.

Walaupun Hoseok tahu dengan jelas bahwa Jungkook sudah memiliki kekasih, namun tanpa tahu malu Hoseok tetap saja sering menempel dengan Jungkook, apalagi saat Hoseok tahu bahwa kekasih Jungkook ada di Busan, kampung halaman Jungkook!

"Ini Seoul, babe! Busan cukup jauh dari sini~ Apa salahnya aku terus menempel dengan Jungkook? Toh ia nyaman bersamaku~ Hehehe~" sahut Hoseok ketika ia dan beberapa teman sekelas mereka sedang mengerjakan tugas kelompok.

Yoongi yang mendengar ucapan Hoseok merasa sangat geram.

"Aigoo, Jung Hoseok benar-benar gila~" gumam Yoongi.

"Hyeoooong~"

Dari jauh terdengar suara yang sangat disukai Yoongi. Yoongi segera menoleh ke arah suara itu berasal.

Sosok seorang Jungkook yang tampan dan imut secara bersamaan itu tengah berlari kecil ke arahnya.

"Hyeong~ Aku pindah tempat kos, dan kau tahu? Aku mendapatkan tempat kos dekat rumahmu~" sahut Jungkook sambil tersenyum.

"Whoaaa~ Jeongmal?" Yoongi terkejut mendengar ucapan Jungkook.

Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya sambil masih tersenyum. "Mulai besok kau tidak perlu naik bus lagi~ Aku akan mengantar dan menjemputmu hyeong~ Otte?"

"Johaaa~ Oke, call!" Yoongi langsung menjawab dengan penuh antusias. Tentu saja debaran jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan!

" _Aku memenangkan undian yang sangat besar rasanya!_ " teriak hati kecil Yoongi.

Hoseok memajukan bibirnya mendengar ucapan Jungkook yang cukup keras itu. "Yaish~ Lucky Yoongi..." gumamnya.

Sejak hari itu, Yoongi selalu diantar jemput oleh Jungkook, dan tentu saja kedekatan antara mereka semakin menjadi-jadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YOONGI POV**

"Kalian berpacaran?" tanya seorang teman sekelas padaku.

"Mwo?" Aku menatap bingung ke arah temanku yang bertanya.

Tak lama kemudian sosok menyebalkan bernama Jung Hoseok menghampiri kami.

"Aku lihat kalian semakin dekat... Apa kau ada apa-apa dengan Jungkook?" Hoseok bertanya dengan nada yang sangat tidak enak didengar.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Kami adalah hyeong-dongsaeng~ Karena itu kami terlihat sangat dekat.."

"Cih~ Semuanya berawal dari sana, dan akan berakhir sebagai sepasang kekasih.." gumam salah seorang teman sekelas lainnya.

Hoseok memajukan bibirnya, menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya atas kedekatanku dan Jungkook.

"Gwenchana~ Toh aku akan tetap menempel dengan Jungkook.." gumam Hoseok sambil berjalan menuju tempat duduknya.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran Hoseok.

"Jungkook a~ Temani aku makan di kantin ya~" Hoseok segera mengajak Jungkook menemaninya ke kantin ketika Jungkook berjalan masuk ke kelas.

Dan menyebalkannya, Jungkook mau-mau saja menemani Hoseok ke kantin!

Aku berpura-pura cuek dan fokus memainkan laptopku, padahal hatiku cukup panas melihat mereka berdua!

Sorenya, sepulang kuliah, Jungkook mengajakku makan berdua.

"Hyeong, kita makan dulu ya~ Aku ingin kau menemaniku makan ramyun~ Ada sebuah kedai ramyun yang sangat enak di dekat kosanku..." sahut Jungkook.

Tentu saja, mana mungkin aku menolaknya!

Suasana antara kami berdua sangat baik, sampai tiba-tiba handphone Jungkook berdering.

Jungkook melihat layar handphonenya, kemudian meletakkan telunjuknya di mulutnya sambil menatapku, memberi isyarat agar aku tidak bersuara.

Dengan polosnya aku menganggukan kepalaku, lalu menyibukkan diriku melahap ramyun dihadapanku.

Dan benar seperti dugaannku! Telepon itu dari kekasihnya di Busan.

"Yeoboseyo~ Waeyo, chagiya?" sahut Jungkook.

Mereka berbincang-bincang cukup lama, membiarkanku makan sendirian hingga ramyun di mangkukku habis.

"Ah~ Mian, hyeong~ Ia orangnya cemburuan, makanya aku menyuruhmu diam.." sahut Jungkook sambil menatap wajahku ketika panggilan berakhir.

"Gwenchana, Jungkook a~ Aku mengerti~ Pacaran jarak jauh memang meresahkan~" sahutku sambil tersenyum. Pura-pura tersenyum tentunya!

"Ia pria yang sangat manis, hyeong~" sahut Jungkook tiba-tiba, mulai bercerita mengenai kekasihnya.

Aku berusaha menjadi pendengar yang baik, walau hatiku agak sakit mendengarkan Jungkook menceritakan tentang kekasihnya.

"Ia kakak kelasku di SMA, Park Jimin namanya. Aku kelas 1 SMA dan ia kelas 3 SMA~ Ia selalu membantu setiap aku kesulitan dalam pelajaranku, dan akhirnya kami berpacaran~"

Jungkook terdiam sejenak kemudian tersenyum dan melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Ia sedikit pemarah dan agak cemburuan, tapi entah mengapa aku menyukainya~ Ia tidak pernah membuatku bosan setiap bersamanya... Tapi, setelah aku pindah kesini, kecemburuannya semakin menjadi-jadi, aigooo~"

"Itu wajar, Jungkook a~ Kalau aku diposisinya, aku juga pasti akan begitu.. Apalagi kau sangat tampan, pasti banyak yang menggodamu~ Hehehe~" jawabku.

Jungkook tersenyum mendengarkan jawaban dari mulutku. "Kau bisa saja hyeong~ Hehehe~ Aku memang tampan dan aku tahu itu~"

"Aigoo~ Narcism~ Ckckck~" Aku menggelengkan kepalaku sambil tersenyum melihat tingkahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV**

Tak terasa 3 bulan sudah berlalu.

Ujian Tengah Semester (UTS) sudah di depan mata.

Saat itu Yoongi dan Jungkook sedang makan malam berdua.

"Aigoooo~ Kepalaku mau pecah rasanya menghadapi UTS minggu depan~" gerutu Jungkook.

Padahal Jungkook termasuk anak yang pintar, tapi ia masih belum bisa beradaptasi dengan padatnya jadwal perkuliahan.

Tugas yang diberikan dosen masih menumpuk, namun minggu depan sudah harus melaksanakan UTS.

Yoongi yang tergolong cerdas itu hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan Jungkook.

"Ya, Jungkook a~ Jangan diambil pusing~ Hmmm.. Aku rasa kau perlu rekreasi sejenak sebelum ujian~" sahut Yoongi.

Dan ide itu muncul begitu saja di otak Jungkook!

Jungkook menatap wajah Yoongi dengan penuh antusias. "Ya, hyeong! Kajja!"

"Uh?" Yoongi menatap bingung ke arah Jungkook.

"Kajja, uri~ Mari kita berlibur sebelum ujian! Bukankah besok hari sabtu? Kita bisa berlibur 2 hari~"

"Mwo?" Kedua mata kecil Yoongi terbelalak.

"Kajja, uri~ Bada~ Ayo kita ke pantai, hyeong a!" Kedua tangan Jungkook menggenggam erat kedua tangan Yoongi, berharap Yoongi mau menemaninya liburan 2 hari 1 malam.

Yoongi tentu saja tidak bisa menolak permintaan Jungkook!

"Kajja, Jungkook a!" sahut Yoongi, tidak kalah antusias.

"Besok jam 4 pagi aku akan menjemputmu ya hyeong, kita naik kereta~ Oke?"

"Oke, call~" sahut Yoongi sambil tersenyum, bahagia membayangkan liburan berdua dengan Jungkook.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YOONGI POV**

Aku tidak bisa tidur karena sangat menanti liburan berdua dengan Jungkook.

Walaupun kenyataannya ia sudah memiliki kekasih, tapi tidak salah kan kalau aku tetap menyukainya? Toh itu hakku sebagai manusia, kan?

Tak lama kemudian suara motornya terdengar di depan rumahku.

Aku segera bergegas berlari ke depan dengan satu tas ransel di punggungku.

Dan Jungkook terlihat sangat tampan padahal ini masih jam 4 pagi! Ia duduk di motor dengan jaket kuning kesayangannya, celana jeans hitam panjang, dan sepatu timberland coklat favoritnya.

"Ayo, hyeong~ Naik~ Kajja, ppali~" Jungkook begitu antusias dengan liburan dadakan kami ini.

Aku pun naik di motornya dan kami melaju menuju stasiun kereta yang berjarak sekitar 20 menit dari rumahku.

Udara pagi itu sangat dingin, dan aku memang menggigil.

Sepertinya Jungkook bisa melihat ekspresi kedinginanku dari spion motornya, dan tiba-tiba tangan kirinya menarik tangan kiriku untuk memeluk tubuhnya.

"Peluk saja tubuhku hyeong agar kau tidak kedinginan~ Gwenchana~" sahut Jungkook.

"Uh?" Aku terkejut karena tiba-tiba ia memintaku memeluknya.

"Gwenchana, Jungkook a?" Aku bertanya padanya.

Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya. "Biar kau tidak kedinginan hyeong~"

Dan kedua tanganku pun kulingkarkan di pinggang Jungkook, dan itu terasa sangat nyaman. Tubuhku seketika merasa sangat hangat.

Entah karena tubuh Jungkook membuatku hangat, atau karena hatiku terasa hangat ketika memeluknya.

Kami tiba di stasiun, dan segera membeli tiket. Dan aku begitu terkejut melihat seberapa perhatiannya Jungkook kepadaku!

Membuatku sedikit berharap, apakah ia juga menyukaiku?

Selama di kereta, kami berdesak-desakan karena weekend dan banyak orang yang pergi berlibur dengan kereta yang kami tumpangi.

Jungkook duduk di sebelah kiriku, ia merangkul tubuhku agar aku terlindungi dari desakan orang-orang di sisi kananku.

"Gwenchana, hyeong?" tanya Jungkook ketika tubuh mungilku terhimpit oleh pria besar di sebelah kananku.

"Uh~ Gwenchana~" sahutku sambil tersenyum menatap Jungkook yang begitu mencemaskanku.

Bahkan, ketika saatnya makan pagi, Jungkook sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukku!

Ia membuat nasi kotak sebanyak 2 kotak untukku dan untuknya, dan rasanya sangat enak.

"Whoaaa~ Ini masakanmu?" tanyaku.

Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya. "Anggap saja ucapan terima kasihku karena kau mau menemaniku berlibur, hyeong~ Hehehe~"

"Aigoo~" Aku mengacak pelan rambutnya sambil memakan makanan yang disiapkannya untukku.

Pukul 08.00 WIB kami tiba di stasiun yang tidak jauh dari pantai yang kami kunjuni. Eurwangni beach. Salah satu pantai yang indah yang ada di Incheon.

Dari stasiun, kami naik taxi, mencari penginapan di sekitar pantai Eurwangni. Setelah berputar sekitar 1 jam dengan taxi, akhirnya kami mendapatkan penginapan yang cukup murah dan lumayan bagus.

"1 kamar saja ya hyeong? Dananya terbatas~" sahut Jungkook sambil memajukan bibirnya, mengingat uang di dompetnya tidak terlalu banyak untuk membiayai liburan dadakan ini.

"Ne~ Gwenchana, Jungkook a~" sahutku. Justru sekamar dengan Jungkook lah yang kuinginkan! Hehehe~

Dan akhirnya kami mendapatkan kunci kamar itu.

Kami masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Whoaaa~ Kamarnya cukup nyaman~ Dan pantai itu terlihat lumayan jelas dari jendela kamar~" sahutku ketika aku membuka tirai jendela kamar yang kami sewa.

"Jeongmal, hyeong?" Jungkook bergegas menghampiriku untuk melihat apakah benar pantainya terlihat cukup jelas dari jendela.

Detak jantungku berdetak sangat cepat ketika Jungkook berdiri tepat di belakangku, menatap hamparan pantai yang tak jauh dari hotel yang kami tempati.

"Whoaaa~ Yeppudaaaa~" Jungkook sangat antusias melihat indahnya pantai itu.

Aku justru tersenyum, karena aku merasa bahwa seolah kata yeppuda yang diucapkan Jungkook adalah untukku, bukan untuk pantai dihadapanku.

"Waktunya beristirahat dulu, badanku agak pegal karena berdesakan di kereta sejak pagi buta tadi~" sahutku sambil berlari kecil menuju kasur.

Aku segera meloncat kecil dan membaringkan tubuhku di kasur yang sangat empuk itu.

Aku menggeliat, meregangkan otot-ototku yang terasa agak kaku karena perjalanan tadi pagi.

Tiba-tiba Jungkook duduk di tepi kasur dan meletakkan handphonenya di bantal yang ada tepat di atas kepalaku.

Sebuah lagu yang sangat indah namun cukup sedih terputar dari handphone Jungkook.

Dan Jungkook tiba-tiba berbaring disampingku.

 ** _"Don't think about anything  
Don't even speak  
Please just smile for me _**

**_I still can't believe it  
Everything feels like a dream  
Don't try to disappear"_**

Aku menoleh menatap Jungkook, dan ternyata Jungkook tengah menatapku dengan tatapan yang aneh!

 _ **"Is it true? Is it true?  
You You  
So beautiful, so terrifying  
Untrue Untrue  
You You You"**_

Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya, dan kepalanya kini berada tepat di atas kepalaku. Dan bibir Jungkook tiba-tiba menempel di bibirku! Dan bodohnya, aku justru memejamkan mataku menikmati ciumannya, bukannya berusaha mendorongnya agar menjauh.

-TBC-

* * *

 **Note: JENG JENG~ New FF yang masih belum sempurna tercipta lagi~ Dan kali ini, inilah FF Four Shoot persembahan dari saya untuk para readers setia yang selalu mendukung saya~ Untuk new readers yang baru mampir ke lapak saya, selamat membaca juga~ Semoga FF ini kembali bisa menghibur kalian semua. Untuk 3 chapter lanjutannya akan saya post di rabu depan dan rabu depannya lagi dan rabu depannya lagi ya~ Jadi karena FF ini cuma terdiri dari 4 chapter, makanya saya post seminggu sekali setiap hari rabu insya allah :)**

 **Ini saya udah mati-matian berjuang manjangin chapternya, gimana pendapat para readers? Masih terhitung pendekkah chapter ini? Kalau dirasa masih pendek juga, saya mohon maaf sedalam-dalamnya, karena ini sudah kapasitas termaksimal saya dalam manjangin chapter /deep bows/**

 **Btw, happy reading, semoga bisa menghibur :)**

 **Silakan ditunggu lanjutannya ya, all :) Jangan lupa reviewnya /bows/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Beauty Affair**

 **Cast: Jungkook, Yoongi, Jimin, Namjoon, Hoseok, Jin, Taehyung #KookGa #KookMin #KookHope #NamYoon #JinYoon**

 **Lenght: Four Shoot**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **YOONGI POV**

Sebuah lagu yang sangat indah namun cukup sedih terputar dari handphone Jungkook.

Dan Jungkook tiba-tiba berbaring disampingku.

 ** _"Don't think about anything  
Don't even speak  
Please just smile for me _**

**_I still can't believe it  
Everything feels like a dream  
Don't try to disappear"_**

Aku menoleh menatap Jungkook, dan ternyata Jungkook tengah menatapku dengan tatapan yang aneh!

 _ **"Is it true? Is it true?  
You You  
So beautiful, so terrifying  
Untrue Untrue  
You You You"**_

Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya, dan kepalanya kini berada tepat di atas kepalaku. Dan bibir Jungkook tiba-tiba menempel di bibirku! Dan bodohnya, aku justru memejamkan mataku menikmati ciumannya, bukannya berusaha mendorongnya agar menjauh.

 _ **"Be by my side  
Will you promise me  
If I touch you I'm afraid you'd fly away or break  
I'm afraid afraid afraid **_

_**I wanna stop time  
When this moment is done  
Would it be like a fantasy  
Would I forget you  
I'm afraid afraid afraid **_

_**Butterfly, like a Butterfly  
Almost Butterfly, bu butterfly like  
Butterfly, like a butterfly  
Almost Butterfly, bu butterfly like"**_

Kami melepaskan bibir kami, kemudian saling menatap. Aku bisa melihat, ada pancaran cinta yang terpancar dari mata Jungkook ketika menatap mataku!

Dan bukannya menyudahi ciuman itu, justru bibir kami kembali berdekatan, dan sebuah lagu lain mulai terputar di handphone Jungkook ketika kami mulai saling mencium dan melumat, mengabaikan realita bahwa Jungkook sudah memiliki seorang kekasih yang tengah menunggu telepon darinya di Busan sana.

 _ **"It's risky again, dangerous  
So bad why us yeah  
To endure, holding out  
Is so hard (hard) I can't**_

 _ **Even if I knew already**_  
 _ **I can't stop**_  
 _ **No way, no way, no way, I fall**_

 _ **As time passes by**_  
 _ **It just becomes more ruined**_  
 _ **No way, no way, it's collapsing again**_

 _ **A house made of cards, and us, inside**_  
 _ **Even though the end is visible, even if it's going to collapse soon**_  
 _ **A house made of cards, we're like idiots**_  
 _ **Even if t's a vain dream, stay like this a little more**_ "

Entah ini apa namanya. Nafsukah? Cintakah?

Aku mengabaikan semua realita yang ada, mungkin begitu juga dengan Jungkook, karena ciuman kami justru semakin intens.

Jungkook mulai menciumi dan menghisap leherku, membuat beberapa kissmark disana, kemudian kembali melumat bibirku.

 _ **"As if there's  
No such thing as a "next time"  
Right now, in front of my eyes, everything without you  
Is a terribly pitch-black darkness  
I say it like a habit  
We won't work in the end  
Even so, I keep hoping  
As long as I'm with you in the end as well I'm okay**_

 _ **Even if I knew already**_  
 _ **I can't stop**_  
 _ **No way, no way, no way, I fall**_

 _ **As time passes by**_  
 _ **It just becomes more ruined**_  
 _ **No way, no way, it's collapsing again**_

 _ **A house made of cards, and us, inside**_  
 _ **Even though the end is visible, even if it's going to collapse soon**_  
 _ **A house made of cards, we're like idiots**_  
 _ **Even if t's a vain dream, stay like this a little more**_ "

Tepat ketika lagu itu berhenti, kami kehabisan nafas dan menyudahi ciuman kami.

Aku segera bangun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju sebuah kaca yang besar yang berada tepat di depan kamar mandi.

Dengan penuh tanya di benakku, aku merapikan rambutku yang berantakan, dan tiba-tiba Jungkook memeluk tubuhku dari belakang dengan sangat erat.

"Hyeong~ Maaf sudah tiba-tiba menciummu..." bisiknya di kupingku.

"Uh? Oh... Hmmmm..." Aku ingin bertanya lebih lanjut namun tak sepatah katapun keluar dari bibirku.

"Ada yang ingin kusampaikan padamu hyeong~" sahut Jungkook sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Apa?" sahutku pelan.

"Nanti saja, akan kuberitahu kau nanti sore ketika kita melihat sunset di tepi pantai~" sahut Jungkook sambil mengacak rambutku pelan.

"Aku mau tidur dulu ya hyeong~" sahut Jungkook sambil membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur dan memejamkan matanya.

Aku memutuskan untuk berjalan - jalan sejenak di sekitar hotel untuk menenangkan perasaanku yang masih dipenuhi ribuan tanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV**

Pukul 01.15 PM, Jungkook terbangun dari tidurnya.

Dengan sedikit canggung, Jungkook dan Yoongi makan siang berdua di restaurant yang ada di hotel itu, saling berdiam.

Selesai makan, Yoongi berusaha mencairkan kecanggungan yang ada.

"Jungkook a, ayo ke pantai~ Kita main air~ Otte?" tanya Yoongi.

Jungkook tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kajja, hyeong~"

Mereka berdua segera menyewa sebuah sepeda dengan dua tempat duduk dan empat pedal yang memang disewakan oleh pemilik hotel itu, dan melaju menuju pantai yang tak jauh letaknya dari hotel tempat mereka menginap.

"Badaaa~ Badaaaa, yuhuuuu~" Jungkook terus mengayuh sepeda dengan antusias menuju ke pantai.

Sementara Yoongi terus tersenyum sambil menatap punggung Jungkook dihadapannya.

Mereka tiba di pantai Eurwangni.

"Whoaaaa~ Jinjja yeppudaaaaaaa~" Jungkook berteriak sambil berlari menuju tepi pantai, tak sabar ingin sesegera mungkin merendamkan kakinya ke dalam dinginnya air pantai.

"Josimhae, Jungkook a~" teriak Yoongi, memperingatkan Jungkook agar berhati-hati.

Yoongi takut Jungkook terbawa ombak pantai dan menghilang dari hadapannya.

"Ne hyeooooonggg~" Jungkook menjawab sambil terus berlari menuju air laut.

Setibanya di tepi pantai, Jungkook segera berlari-lari kecil, mendinginkan kakinya ke dalam air laut yang sejuk itu.

Yoongi duduk di pasir yang berada tak jauh dari tempat Jungkook bermain air.

"Kemari, hyeong~" ajak Jungkook.

"Nanti saja~" sahut Yoongi.

Ide nakal mulai membesit di benak Jungkook. Jungkook segera berlari menggendong tubuh mungil Yoongi.

Yoongi berteriak dalam gendongan Jungkook. "Yaaaa~ Turunkan aku~"

Dan Jungkook menurunkan Yoongi, tepat di air yang terbawa ombak di pinggi pantai.

Byur~

Seketika, tubuh Yoongi basah oleh air laut.

Jungkook tertawa sangat lepas dan bahagia. Akhirnya mereka saling berkejar-kejaran, saling memncipratkan air dengan kaki mereka, dan berlarian di sepanjang pantai.

Lalu mereka berenang ke dalam air laut, tak jauh dari tepi pantai.

Tak terasa hari semakin sore. Pukul 05.20 PM.

"Sebentar lagi sunset~" gumam Yoongi, penasaran dengan apa yang ingin Jungkook katakan padanya.

Jungkook dan Yoongi duduk bersebelahan di tepi pantai, menunggu matahari terbenam dihadapan mereka.

Dan tepat ketika sunset yang sangat indah itu terpampang di hadapan mereka, Jungkook berbisik di telinga Yoongi.

"Yoongi hyeong... Saranghae..."

Yoongi sangat terkejut mendengar ucapan Jungkook. Ia segera menoleh menatap wajah Jungkook. "Maksudmu? Kau bercanda?"

"Aku serius hyeong~ Aku mencintaimu..." jawab Jungkook dengan tatapan serius menatap ke kedua mata kecil Yoongi.

"Yaaaaa, imma~ Bagaimana dengan kekasihmu?" Yoongi berusaha sadar akan kenyataan yang ada.

"Itu dia masalahnya hyeong~" Jungkook tiba-tiba memajukan bibirnya. "Entah sejak kapan, aku merasa sangat nyaman bersamamu~ Awalnya aku pikir, ah ini hanya karena aku sering bersamamu makanya aku jadi nyaman, atau karena aku memang sangat ingin memiliki seorang hyeong..."

Jungkook menarik nafas sejenak kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya. "Namun, malam tadi, aku bahkan tidak bisa tidur memikirkan akan berlibur berdua denganmu hyeong~ Dan ketika melihatmu berbaring tadi, aku menciummu bukan hanya karena nafsu.. Tapi aku merasa ada yang lain.. Ada sebuah rasa cinta dihatiku untukmu hyeong~ Dan aku baru sadar... Aku memang jatuh cinta padamu..."

"Lalu? Jimin, kekasihmu.. Bagaimana?" Yoongi menatap mata Jungkook.

"Kau membenciku, hyeong?" Jungkook bertanya.

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku justru sudah jatuh cinta padamu sejak pertama kali melihatmu di kelas, imma~" sahut Yoongi dengan suara pelan, malu harus mengungkapkan isi hatinya yang sebenarnya.

"Jinjja?" Jungkook membelalakan kedua bola matanya.

"Uh..." Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya. Wajahnya mulai memerah.

"Tapi sejak aku tahu kau memiliki kekasih, aku sudah cukup puas hanya dengan menjadi hyeongmu~" sahut Yoongi.

"Tapi aku juga mencintaimu hyeong~" Jungkook mengecup pelan kening Yoongi.

"Tapi kekasihmu?" sahut Yoongi dengan suara lirih.

"Hyeong, aku dan Jimin kan akan sangat jarang bertemu... Sedangkan kita bisa selalu bersama di kampus dan sepulang kuliah..." sahut Jungkook. "Bagaimana jika kita berpcaran diam-diam?"

"Maksudmu? Kau selingkuh denganku?" Yoongi menatap wajah Jungkook, tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Kalau boleh jujur, aku lebih mencintaimu daripada Jimin hyeong... Tapi aku belum menemukan alasan tepat untuk meminta putus... Bagaimana kalau kita pacaran dulu, urusanku dengan Jimin hyeong lambat laun akan kuselesaikan pelan-pelan? Otte? Hyeoooong~ Aku tidak mau kehilanganmuuuu~" rengek Jungkook.

Dan akal sehat Yoongi hilang bersamaan dengan terbenamnya matahari ke permukaan bumi.

Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya, mengiyakan statusnya menjadi selingkuhan Jungkook.

Dan bibir mereka kembali bertautan.

Sunset sore itu yang menjadi saksi bisu akan terjalinnya cinta diantara Jungkook dan Yoongi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YOONGI POV**

Akal sehatku benar-benar sudah mati kurasa!

Apa ini?

Kini aku resmi berpacaran dengan Jeon Jungkook, pria yang sangat kucintai.

Namun statusku adalah sebagai selingkuhannya!

Dan kami pun harus berpacaran diam-diam, agar satu kampus tidak heboh dengan cinta terlarang kami!

Dan aku harus kebal setiap Jimin menelepon Jungkook ketika aku bersama Jungkook!

Yaishhh, Min Yoongi, aku rasa otakmu sudah gila!

Tapi, sejujurnya aku suka. Suka dengan statusku sebagai kekasih Jungkook, walaupun hanya sebagai selingkuhan.

Setelah kami resmi memutuskan untuk menjalin cinta diam-diam ini di tepi pantai, malamnya kami bersepedaan sambil menikmati pemandangan malam yang sangat indah.

Kami bahkan berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan di sebuah pasar malam dekat pantai.

Aku memilihkan beberapa baju untuk Jungkook, dan Jungkook juga memilihkan beberapa baju untukku.

Ya, kami sangat bahagia, aku benar-benar merasa menjadi kekasih Jungkook malam itu.

Kami bisa bergandengan tangan, berangkulan, berciuman, bebas tanpa ada seorangpun yang mengenali kami.

Namun baru saja kami masuk ke kamar hotel untuk beristirahat, panggilan masuk ke handphone milik Jungkook.

Park Jimin. Kekasihnya. Menelepon.

Jungkook segera keluar kamar untuk menjawab panggilan itu.

Hampir satu jam berlalu, Jungkook masih menelepon di luar, dan aku sibuk mengganti channel televisi.

Tak lama kemudian Jungkook masuk, meminta maaf padaku karena membuatku menunggu lama, kemudian kami berpelukan dan saling mencium, dan dengan bodohnya aku iklas-iklas saja berhubungan badan dengan Jungkook malam itu.

"Kau sudah pernah berhubungan dengan Jimin?" tanyaku setelah kami selesai memuaskan nafsu dan hasrat kami.

Jungkook terdiam dan mengusap pelan poniku. Aku terbaring di pelukan Jungkook.

"Kenapa tidak menjawab?" sahutku.

Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya. "Awalnya, kami berdua khilaf... Dan sejak saat itulah, Jimin begitu takut kehilanganku..."

DEG!

Sebuah rasa sakit menjalar di dadaku.

"Sudah berapa kali kau meniduri Jimin?" tanyaku lagi.

"Molla~ Aku tidak ingat berapa kali.. Sejak aku pindah ke Seoul, setiap aku kembali ke Busan, ia pasti memintaku menidurinya..." bisik Jungkook sambil terus mengusap kepalaku dengan lembut.

"Ini pertama kali untukku, imma~" sahut Yoongi.

"Jeongmal?" Jungkook dengan sangat terkejut memekik sambil menatap wajahku.

"Yup~" sahutku sambil menganggukan kepalaku.

"Mian..." Jungkook tiba-tiba merasa bersalah padaku.

Aku segera mengangkat kepalaku, mengecup pelan bibirnya, lalu kembali berbaring dalam pelukannya. "Gwenchana~ Toh aku melakukannya dengan iklas, bukan terpaksa~"

"Gumawo hyeong~" bisik Jungkook.

Dan akupun tertidur dengan sangat pulas malam itu, dalam dekapan Jungkook.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV**

Keesokan harinya Jungkook dan Yoongi mengunjungi tempat wisata lain yang tak jauh dari hotel mereka sebelum memutuskan kembali pulang pada siang harinya.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan sangat bahagia seharian itu selayaknya sepasang pengantin baru yang menjalankan ritual bulan madu mereka. Mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa status Yoongi hanyalah selingkuhan Jungkook.

Dalam perjalanan pulang di keretapun, Yoongi merebahkan kepalanya di bahu Jungkook dan tertidur dengan lelap disana.

Jungkook terus memandang wajah manis Yoongi di bahunya sambil tersenyum, bahagia karena bisa memiliki sosok seorang Yoongi yang sangat manis disisinya, melupakan bahwa ada pria manis lainnya di Busan sana yang sedang menjaga cintanya hanya untuk Jungkook seorang.

Perjalanan menjadi terasa sangat singkat karena tanpa sadar mereka sudah tiba kembali ke Seoul.

"Huft~ Disini kita tidak bisa seenaknya bermesraan~ Kalau ada anak kampus yang melihat ottoke~" Yoongi memajukan bibirnya.

"Aigoo~ Kyeopta~" sahut Jungkook sambil mencubit pipi Yoongi.

"Huuuuu~" Yoongi semakin memajukan bibirnya.

"Hyeong~ Kita tetap bisa jalan-jalan bersama kan disini? Kan anak-anak satu kelas juga tahu kita dekat sebagai hyeong-dongsaeng~" sahut Jungkook sambil mengacak pelan poni Yoongi.

"Ah! Benar~" Yoongi menyunggingkan senyuman.

"Ayo kita pulang dulu~ Beristirahat~ Lalu belajar untuk UTS besok hyeong~" sahut Jungkook.

"Araseo~" sahut Yoongi sambil tersenyum.

"Nanti jam 7 malam kau kujemput ya hyeong~ Kita belajar bersama..." sahut Jungkook.

"Oke, call~" sahut Yoongi sambil tersenyum.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JUNGKOOK POV**

Akhirnya aku tiba di kosanku.

Aku tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum sejak kemarin aigoo~

Karena Yoongi hyeong kah?

Anyway, aku sangat senang bisa bersamanya.

Dan ketika aku tengah tersenyum mengingat semua kejadian 2 hari ini di pantai, handphoneku berbunyi.

 _ **My Honeybear Chimchim is calling**_

Aigoo! Aku lupa! Aku masih memiliki kekasih di Busan sana!

Aku segera mengangkat telepon dari Jimin hyeong.

"Ne, honey~ Ada apa?" sahutku.

"Dari pagi kau sama sekali tidak menelponku huh?" gerutu Jimin hyeong.

Aku bisa membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi Jimin hyeong saat ini.

"Ah~ Mian, honey~ Kan kau tahu aku ada ujian besok... Aku hampir tidak ada waktu memegang handphone huft~" sahutku, berbohong.

"Araseo~ Bagaimana pelajarannya? Sudah banyak yang hafal?" sahut Jimin hyeong.

"Hmmm~ Aku rasa sudah lumayan, honey~ Kau sedang apa sekarang?" sahutku.

"Aku? Uhmmm~ Memikirkanmu~ Hehehe~" Jimin hyeong mulai menggodaku.

"Aigoooo~ Aku ingin kesana mengacak-acak rambutmu~" sahutku, dan aku yakin ia sedang tersenyum sangat lebar disana.

"Kapan kau kembali ke Busan, chagiya?"

Pertanyaan Jimin hyeong sangat tak ingin kujawab saat ini.

"Halo?" Jimin hyeong kembali bertanya karena aku tak menjawab.

"Ah~ Mian~ Aku masih agak mengantuk hoahhhmmm~" sahutku lagi, berbohong.

"Jadi kapan kau akan kesini? Bogoshipooooo~" rengek Jimin hyeong.

"Akhir bulan ini mungkin... Setelah ujianku berakhir~" Dan sejujurnya aku belum terpikirkan kembali ke Busan karena aku ingin menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu dengan Yoongi hyeong.

Tapi aku takut Jimin hyeong curiga, karena aku memang selalu menyempatkan diri kembali ke Busan setiap akhir bulan. Dan sudah 2 bulan ini aku belum pulang kesana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV**

Minggu ujianpun berakhir, dan waktunya bagi Jungkook dan Yoongi untuk menikmati liburan di weekend setelah berpusing ria mengerjakan ujian tengah semester selama satu minggu.

Mereka terus bersenang-senang selama 2 hari, di sabtu dan minggu setelah ujian berakhir, namun kenyataan yang cukup menyedihkan harus dihadapi Yoongi karena minggu berikutnya, Jungkook harus kembali ke Busan dan berada disana selama seminggu.

"Hyeong, maaf~ Selama aku disana jangan hubungi handphoneku ya~ Jimin hyeong cemburuan sekali..." sahut Jungkook, menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan sedih, tak iklas harus berpisah dengan sosok pria mungil berkulit pucat dihadapannya itu.

Yoongi sebagai selingkuhan hanya bisa menuruti permintaan Jungkook tanpa bisa beradu argumen. "Ne~ Araseo~ Hati-hati selama kau disana ya~" sahut Yoongi sambil menepuk pelan bahu Jungkook.

Jungkook pun terpaksa menaiki kereta dihadapannya menuju Busan, walau dengan berat hati harus meninggalkan Yoongi untuk sementara waktu.

Yoongi berjalan kaki dari stasiun kereta menuju sebuah kafe untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Tentu saja Yoongi perlu menenangkan pikirannya! Yoongi terus membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Jimin ketika bertemu Jungkook nanti.

Membayangkan Jimin dengan puas memeluk dan menciumi Jungkook benar-benar membuat hati Yoongi terasa sangat sakit! Tapi apa daya? Statusnya saat ini Jiminlah kekasih Jungkook, sementara Yoongi hanya selingkuhannya. Kekasih diam-diam.

Ketika Yoongi sedang dirudung kegalauan, sesosok pria keren menghampiri meja Yoongi dan duduk di kursi kosong di sebelah Yoongi.

"Annyeong, Yoongi-sshi~ Sendirian?"

Yoongi refleks menoleh kesebelahnya.

"Ah, Jin sunbae~" Yoongi menganggukan kepala, menyapa Kim Seokjin, seniornya di kampus. Mahasiswa jurusan komunikasi semester akhir.

"Kau sedang apa? Mengapa sendirian?" Jin menoleh mencari siapa tahu ada yang menemani Yoongi saat itu.

"Ne~ Aku habis mengantar Jungkook ke stasiun~ Lalu aku berjalan sendirian kesini.. Kau sedang apa sunbae?" sahut Yoongi.

"Aku kebetulan tinggal di dekat sini dan memang sering kesini untuk minum kopi sendirian~ Hehehe~" sahut Jin.

"Ah~ Araseo~" Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya.

"Yoongi-sshi~ Ada yang ingin kutanyakan.." sahut Jin tiba-tiba sambil menatap serius ke arah Yoongi.

"Ne? Waeyo, sunbae?" Yoongi menatap balik ke arah Jin.

"Apa kau dan Jungkook berkencan?"

"Uhuk!" Yoongi tersedak ketika mendengar pertanyaan Jin.

" _Apa Jin sunbae melihatku berduaan dengan Jungkook?_ " gumam batin Yoongi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Jin terkejut melihat Yoongi tersedak.

"Ah~ Ne, sunbae~ Gwenchana.." sahut Yoongi.

"Ah~ Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku.." sahut Jin.

"Aku dan Jungkook hanya seperti hyeong-dongsaeng saja~ Waeyo hyeong?" sahut Yoongi, berbohong.

"Makanya~ Kudengar Jungkook sudah punya kekasih di Busan sana... Makanya ketika teman-temanku mengatakan kau dan Jungkook berkencan aku tidak percaya~ Hehehe" sahut Jin sambil menarik nafas.

"Jungkook begitu terkenal hingga di angkatanmu, sunbae?" Yoongi membelalakan kedua mata kecilnya.

"Tentu saja~ Popularitas Jungkook sangat luar biasa~ Banyak mahasiswa di angkatanku yang menggilainya aigooo~" Jin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hehehe~ Ia memang tampan~" gumam Yoongi.

"Bagaimana denganku?" Jin tiba-tiba bertanya.

"Uh?" Yoongi tidak paham apa maksud ucapan Jin.

"Uhm~ Apa kau sudah punya pacar?" tanya Jin lagi.

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya dengan agak bingung. Jungkook terhitung pacarnya atau bukan? Rasanya bukan. Bukankah Jungkook pacar Jimin? Dan Yoongi hanya selingkuhan?

"Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak lama, Yoongi-sshi~ Aku menyukai senyuman manismu, dan sikap agak pendiammu~ Dan juga senyumanmu ketika kau bercanda dengan teman-teman seangkatanmu~ Sudah sejak lama aku memperhatikanmu... Apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku?"

Pertanyaan Jin benar-benar membuat Yoongi tersedak!

"Uhuk~ Uhuk~"

Yoongi menatap wajah Jin setelah berhenti tersedak. "Apa maksudmu, sunbae?"

-TBC-

* * *

 **WHOAAAA~ Ga nyangka respon readers di FF ini banyak banget:) /terharu/ /peluk satu2/  
**

 **Thx ya udah nyempetin baca FF ini /deep bows/**

 **Oke, sisa 2 chapter lagi~ Silakan ditunggu lagi minggu depan untuk kelanjutannya ya all~ /bows/**

 **Thx a lot again buat semua dukungan, masukan, saran, kritik, pujian, dan semangatnya...**

 **Semoga kelanjutan FF ini tidak mengecewakan para readers ya /bows/**

 **Happy reading all~ Keep reading sampe end ya :)**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **misharutherford : salam kenal btw :) baru pertama kali ya kamu review di ff saya? /jabat tangan/ thx udah nyempetin baca dan review ya :) here next chaptnya :)**

 **Yessi94esy : annyeong yessi :) salam kenal ya, baru liat idmu di review ff saya :) thx udah nyempetin baca dan review ya :) wah fansnya KookGa ya yes? here next chaptnya :)**

 **Jiminowt : kkk~ parah ya kookienya? iya dapet inspirasi bikin ff suga imut gini gara2 liat yang real family picture pas dia senyum manis ngerangkul jungkook :) gumawo fightingnya :)**

 **Kamong Jjong : salam kenal jjong :) baru liat idmu di lapak saya nih :) thx udah nyempetin baca dan review yaaa :) jungkook main api/? :)**

 **Tiffietweety : rahasia semuanyaaaaa chan wkwkw XD here next chapt chan :)**

 **uciha aya : jarang2 kan yoongi jd pho XD btw salam kenal yaaa :) baru pertama kali kan kamu review di ff saya? /jabat tangan/ thx udah nyempetin baca dan review ya :)**

 **skizelx : iya suga uke, jarang2 loh saya bikin suga nguke XD btw salam kenal ya :) baru liat idmu di review ff saya :) thx udah nyempetin baca dan review ya :)**

 **minyoonlovers : jimin itu unyu2 uke kalo menurut saya wkwkw XD thx udah nyempetin baca ff ini ya :)**

 **reiya zuanfu : nongol kok rei, nongol :) EH KAGET! wkwkw iya KookGa, waeyo? alhamdulillah kalo ada yg suka KookGa :) hoseok unyu2 ala uke merentel klo di mata saya waks psycho vs lover? loh kok bs ga muncul reviewnya rei? wkwkw kok jadi sama zelo? XD tae uke? oke saya tampung idenya :) udah cukup panjang rei, gumawo ya reviewnya :)**

 **kim jin 9047 : annyeong kimjin salam kenal :) br liat idmu di lapak saya :) thx ya udah nyempetin mampir baca dan review :) wkwkw kan emang yoongi ga suka hoseok nempel sama jungkook gara2 yoongi sebenernya cemburu liat jungkook nempel sama yg lain XD #EgoSeorangUke XD**

 **sekarzane : godaan apaa zane? iya yoongi uke cute tapi sok swag disini XD masa sih? perasaan di ff saya rata2 jimin yg selingkuh malahan, di the marriage sama forever loving you, jimin yang selingkuh mulu kan, selingkuh tp terluka XD wkwkw coba bayangin kamu di posisi yoongi coba, yakin batal itu puasa zane XD**

 **SugaRin2109 : annyeong rin, salam kenal ya, baru liat reviewmu di ff saya :) thx udah nyempetin baca dan review ya :) whoaa ternyata ada yg suka KookGa juga :) coba bayangin adegan terakhir itu kamu di posisi suga gmn hayo digituin jungkook XD whoaaa~ thx ya buat niatnya baca ff ini sampe end {} thx udah nyemangatin saya yaaa :)**

 **widya95 : thx widya pujiaannyaaaa :) here ya next chapt :)**

 **hyora : parah ya? getok aja pake palu tuh jungkooknya hyo XD jungkook terlahir lemah di inggris hyo wkwkw XD**

 **sugawifey : annyeong istrinya suga/? :) salam kenal ya, baru pertama kali mampir di lapak saya kan? thx udah nyempetin baca dan review :) jungkook nakal yoonginya jg hayo aja/? XD KookGa di BTS Kkul FM yang suga jungkook adu tatap mata trus jungkook megang pipi suga ya? wkwkw XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Beauty Affair**

 **Cast: Jungkook, Yoongi, Jimin, Namjoon, Hoseok, Jin, Taehyung #KookGa #KookMin #KookHope #NamYoon #JinYoon**

 **Lenght: Four Shoot**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **YOONGI POV**

Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir, bagaimana mungkin Jin sunbae menyukaiku?

Aigoooo~

Apakah tidak apa-apa aku menolaknya tadi?

Untunglah Jin sunbae tidak marah ketika aku menolaknya dengan alasan belum terpikirkan untuk pacaran dulu, huft~

Dan aku tidak menyangka, setelah menyatakan perasaannya padaku di kafe, Jin sunbae bahkan mengungkapkan perasaannya dihadapan banyak orang di kampus!

Setelah kejadian di kafe siang itu, hampir setiap hari Jin sunbae menungguku di depan kelas ketika kelasku berakhir.

Jin sunbae bahkan mengajakku makan siang bersama dan juga mengantarkanku pulang ke rumahku. Dan aku sukses dibully teman - teman sekelasku karena Jin sunbae begitu gigih mendekatiku.

"Kau baru ditinggal Jungkook sudah mendapat incaran lain? Whoaaa~ Daebak, Min Yoongi!" sindir Hoseok ketika melihat Jin setiap hari selalu menungguku di depan kelas.

Yaisshhh! Jung Hoseok! Mulutnya benar-benar minta dirobek kurasa!

Tak terasa sudah hampir seminggu Jungkook di Busan, itu berarti ia akan segera kembali dan menyelamatkanku dari sikap stalker Jin sunbae!

Aigoooo~ Jeon Jungkook~ Bogoshipo~

Aku bahkan tidak bisa menghubunginya karena ada Jimin disana huft~

Dan aku sebenarnya mengiyakan saja ajakan Jin sunbae selama tidak ada Jungkook demi untuk mengalihkan pikiranku, karena jika aku sedang sendirian atau sedang tak ada kesibukan, aku pasti membayangkan bagaimana mesranya Jungkook dengan Jimin di Busan sana, dan itu sangat menyakitkan!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JIMIN POV**

Aku memandangi wajah kekasihku yang tengah tertidur sangat lelap disampingku.

Tubuhnya yang tanpa busana itu benar-benar sangat kusukai!

Dan ia selalu saja bisa membuatku merasa puas setiap kali bercinta dengannya hehehe~

Dan aku suka melihatnya tertidur pulas seperti ini setiap ia kelelahan setelah berhubungan badan denganku~

Tapi... Huft~ Besok sore Jungkook harus kembali ke Seoul!

Sejujurnya aku tidak iklas melepaskan Jungkook kembali ke Seoul.

Aku yakin betul ada sangat banyak mahasiswa di kampusnya yang mendekatinya karena ketampanan dan sikapnya yang baik!

Aku tidak iklas kalau harus berpisah dengan Jungkook.

Apalagi di kepulangannya kali ini, aku merasa Jungkook mulai agak sedikit berbeda.

Ia jadi lebih sering melamun, memikirkan apa, entahlah~

Firasat buruk akhir-akhir ini sering menghinggapiku. Apakah ia memiliki kekasih yang lain di Seoul? Setega itukah Jungkook padaku?

Apalagi, biasanya setiap malam jika ia kembali ke Busan, ia selalu mau setiap kuajak bercinta, tapi di kepulangannya kali ini, dalam waktu seminggu, ia hanya meniduriku 2 kali. Malam pertama ketika ia kembali kesini, dan malam ini, ketika besok ia akan pulang ke Seoul. Ada apa dengannya?

Alasannya adalah hanya ingin tidur sambil memelukku karena ia tidak bisa memelukku selama berada di Seoul, tapi apa itu masuk akal? Tidak mau bercinta, hanya ingin memeluk? Bukankah terdengar aneh?

Ah~ Molla~ Aku akan tetap berusaha memercayainya daripada kepalaku pusing memikirkan ada apa dengannya akhir-akhir ini.

Akupun memejamkan mataku dan membenamkan kepalaku dalam pelukan hangat tubuh Jungkook yang terbaring tanpa busana itu.

Pagi pun tiba, dan Jungkook terlebih dulu bangun. Ia mengecup keningku hingga aku terkejut dan membuka kedua mataku.

"Morning, chagi~" sapaku sambil tersenyum menatap wajah kekasihku.

Kami melakukan morning kiss beberapa saat lamanya, kemudian mandi bersama.

Setelah mandi, kami sarapan bersama, dan entah mengapa tapi kali ini Jungkook terlihat senang, padahal ia biasanya sedih jika harus kembali ke Seoul meninggalkanku disini.

"Chagi~ Waeyo? Mengapa kau terlihat senang ketika akan kembali ke Seoul? Ada apa disana?" tanyaku.

"Uh? Masa? Hanya perasaanmu saja, honey~ Aku tentu saja tidak iklas berpisah denganmu~" sahut Jungkook sambil memasang wajah sedih.

Baiklah! Akan kucoba untuk tetap percaya padanya.

Sore pun tiba, aku mengantarkannya ke stasiun. Kami berpelukan cukup lama, dan akhirnya Jungkook harus kembali ke Seoul.

"Hati-hati di jalan~ Kabari aku jika sudah sampai~" sahutku.

Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum, kemudian mencium keningku. "Sampai jumpa di akhir bulan depan~"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YOONGI POV**

Aku sudah menunggu di stasiun sejak satu jam yang lalu, tak sabar menunggu kembalinya Jungkook ke Seoul.

Tak lama kemudian kereta yang ditumpangi Jungkook tiba di stasiun tempatku menunggu, dan sosok yang sangat kurindukan itupun muncul juga dihadapanku, dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Kau semakin tampan, Jungkook a~" gumamku sambil tersenyum.

Jungkook langsung memelukku dan berulang kali mengatakan betapa ia merindukanku, sama seperti aku yang begitu merindukannya.

"Bogoshipo, hyeong... Jinjja~" gumam Jungkook sambil terus memeluk erat tubuh mungilku.

"Nado, imma~" sahutku sambil menikmati kehangatan pelukan Jungkook.

"Selama disana aku selalu memikirkanmu hyeong~" sahut Jungkook lagi.

"Aigoooo~ Kau pasti lelah ya?" sahutku sambil melepaskan pelukan.

Aku menatap wajah tampan dihadapanku lalu mengecup pelan pipinya. "Welcome back~"

Jungkook tersenyum sambil mengacak-acak poniku.

Jungkook tiba di Seoul pukul 08.15 PM.

Setelah dari stasiun, Jungkook langsung mengajakku menginap ke kosannya.

"Malam ini kau harus menginap di kosanku, hyeong~ Aku sangat merindukanmu~" rengeknya.

Dan akupun akhirnya menginap di kosan Jungkook setelah meminta ijin pada orang tuaku.

Baru juga kami masuk ke dalam kosannya, Jungkook langsung memelukku, melumat liar bibirku, mengeluarkan semua nafsu dan kerinduannya kepadaku yang tertahan selama seminggu lamanya.

Kamipun bercinta dengan sangat puas malam itu, melepaskan semua hasrat kami yang tertahan selama berpisah seminggu ini.

Dan setelah kami selesai bercinta, Jungkook tertidur pulas sambil memeluk erat tubuhku. Dan tiba-tiba saja bayangan ketika Jungkook dan Jimin bercinta kembali terbesit di benakku!

Membuat hatiku terasa sakit lagi membayangkan apa yang mereka berdua lakukan selama Jungkook berada di Busan.

" _Inikah sakitnya jika kau menjadi selingkuhan?_ " gumam hati kecilku. " _Apakah pada akhirnya aku dan Jungkook bisa bersama?_ "

Dan sebuah lagu tiba-tiba terputar di benakku.

" _ **It's risky again, dangerous**_  
 _ **So bad why us yeah**_  
 _ **To endure, holding out**_  
 _ **Is so hard (hard) I can't**_

 _ **Even if I knew already**_  
 _ **I can't stop**_  
 _ **No way, no way, no way, I fall**_

 _ **As time passes by**_  
 _ **It just becomes more ruined**_  
 _ **No way, no way, it's collapsing again**_

 _ **A house made of cards, and us, inside**_  
 _ **Even though the end is visible, even if it's going to collapse soon**_  
 _ **A house made of cards, we're like idiots**_  
 _ **Even if t's a vain dream, stay like this a little more**_ "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV**

Esoknya di kampus, Jungkook sangat dikejutkan dengan cerita dari Hoseok dan beberapa teman sekelas lainnya, mengenai seberapa dekat Jin dengan Yoongi selama Jungkook di Busan.

"Mengapa kau tidak menceritakan apa-apa padaku?" tanya Jungkook kepada Yoongi ketika mereka pulang bersama sore itu.

Sebenarnya Jin ingin mengantarkan Yoongi pulang, ia bahkan sudah menunggu Yoongi di depan kelas, namun karena ada Jungkook, Yoongi menolak ajakan Jin dan mengatakan akan selalu pulang bersama Jungkook setiap harinya.

"Kemarin aku terlalu rindu padamu, imma~ Makanya aku tidak sempat membahas mengenai Jin sunbae~" gerutu Yoongi.

Yoongi pun menceritakan semua tentang Jin kepada Jungkook.

Dan sejak hari itu, Jungkook jadi sering menggoda Yoongi karena Jin begitu intens mengejar Yoongi selama berada di kampus.

"Tuh, dicari fansmu, hyeong~" sahut Jungkook, mengusili Yoongi, ketika Jin sudah menunggu di lobi.

Awalnya Yoongi biasa saja digoda seperti itu oleh Jungkook, sampai suatu hari Yoongi kesal karena sejak Jin mengejar Yoongi, Jungkook justru semakin dekat dengan Hoseok dan selalu menggoda kedekatan Jin dengan Yoongi.

Bahkan di lobi kampus, Jungkook iklas-iklas saja ketika Hoseok menggandeng-gandeng lengan Jungkook dihadapan Yoongi, mengajak Jungkook makan malam bersama.

Jungkook malah mengajak Jin untuk memboncengi Yoongi makan malam bersama. Jungkook membonceng Hoseok, sedangkan Yoongi dibonceng Jin.

Hoseok semakin merasa menang dari Yoongi karena berhasil semakin menempel dengan Jungkook.

Bukan hanya hari itu saja, beberapa hari kemudian Jungkook lagi-lagi terlihat menempel dengan Hoseok di lobi kampus sepulang kuliah, padahal Yoongi sudah menunggu Jungkook sejak tadi untuk pulang bersama.

Yoongi akhirnya berjalan kaki keluar kampus, padahal hari itu sudah cukup malam. Pukul 08.40 PM.

Yoongi berjalan kaki dari kampus menuju halte terdekat. Jarak kampus ke halte sekitar 20 menit jika ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki.

Ternyata Jungkook diam-diam memperhatikan Yoongi ketika Yoongi berjalan keluar kampus.

Tak lama kemudian Jungkook berpamitan dengan Hoseok dan segera mengambil motornya di parkiran, lalu menyusul Yoongi yang sudah berjalan cukup jauh.

Yoongi berjalan kaki sambil menahan emosinya karena Jungkook begitu tega terhadapnya.

TIN~

TIN~

Klakson sepeda motor Jungkook terdengar di telinga Yoongi, dan beberapa detik kemudian Jungkook sudah berada tepat disamping Yoongi dengan sepeda motornya.

"Mau kemana, hyeong? Tumben jalan kaki~" Dasar Jungkook kurang peka! Ia justru masih sempat-sempatnya menggoda Yoongi!

Yoongi menatap dengan emosi ke arah Jungkook, lalu berjalan maju mengacuhkan ucapan Jungkook.

Jungkook menjalankan motornya dengan pelan mengiringi Yoongi yang berjalan kaki disampingnya.

"Kau marah hyeong? Miaaaan~" sahut Jungkook, mulai merasa bersalah.

Yoongi tetap berjalan tanpa menjawab.

"Ayo naik hyeoooong~ Sudah malam..." Jungkook mulai merengek.

Setelah beberapa lama Jungkook merengek, akhirnya Yoongi naik ke motor Jungkook, namun ia masih diam, masih kesal dengan ulah Jungkook.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JUNGKOOK POV**

"Sudah hyeooong~ Jangan marah lagi~" rengekku setelah kami tiba di kosanku.

Aku sengaja tidak mengantarkan Yoongi hyeong pulang, aku justru membawanya ke kosanku.

Yoongi hyeong tiba-tiba meledak, melampiaskan semua kekesalannya kepadaku.

"Mengapa kau jadi cuek seperti tidak ada apa-apa antara kita? Mengapa kau justru dekat dengan Hoseok padahal kau tahu betul aku tidak akur dengannya? Mengapa kau seperti ingin menjodohkanku dengan Jin sunbae? Apa kau hanya mempermainkanku?"

Aku langsung mencium biirnya. Melihatnya marah-marah seperti itu benar-benar membuat bibirnya terlihat semakin menggiurkan dimataku.

Aku terus melumat bibirnya sampai amarahnya mereda, dan Yoongi hyeong mulai membalas lumatanku.

Setelah puas berciuman, aku memberikan penjelasan padanya.

"Aku cemburu melihat Jin sunbae bisa seenaknya bebas mendekatimu, mengutarakan perasaannya padamu sebebas itu, hyeong~ Aku kan tidak bisa bebas mengatakan bahwa aku menyukaimu dihadapan orang-orang... Karena aku masih punya Jimin hyeong sebagai kekasihku..." sahutku.

Yoongi hyeong terpaku menatapku.

"Tapi aku juga tidak akan pernah rela jika harus melepasmu atau kehilanganmu hyeong~ Karena aku sangat mencintaimu..." sahutku dengan nada lirih.

Dan salah satu lagu kesukaanku terputar dalam benakku.

" _ **As if there's**_  
 _ **No such thing as a "next time"**_  
 _ **Right now, in front of my eyes, everything without you**_  
 _ **Is a terribly pitch-black darkness**_  
 _ **I say it like a habit**_  
 _ **We won't work in the end**_  
 _ **Even so, I keep hoping**_  
 _ **As long as I'm with you in the end as well I'm okay**_

 _ **Even if I knew already**_  
 _ **I can't stop**_  
 _ **No way, no way, no way, I fall**_

 _ **As time passes by**_  
 _ **It just becomes more ruined**_  
 _ **No way, no way, it's collapsing again**_

 _ **A house made of cards, and us, inside**_  
 _ **Even though the end is visible, even if it's going to collapse soon**_  
 _ **A house made of cards, we're like idiots**_  
 _ **Even if t's a vain dream, stay like this a little more**_ "

"Aku sengaja dekat dengan Hoseok hyeong untuk melihat apakah kau cemburu~ Aku justru takut hatimu mulai tergerak oleh perjuangan Jin sunbae... Apalagi aku belum bisa menjanjikan status yang jelas untukmu, sementara Jin sunbae dengan bebas bisa memberikan status kekasihnya kepadamu..."

Aku menatap lembut ke arah Yoongi hyeong.

Nampaknya ia kini mengerti mengapa aku seolah terlihat menjauh darinya akhir-akhir ini.

"Mengapa tidak kau katakan langsung saja padaku akan kecemasanmu, imma~" gerutu Yoongi hyeong sambil memukul bahuku.

"Aku belum bisa memberikanmu status yang jelas, makanya begitu aku tahu ada yang begitu gigih mendekatimu, aku takut kau berpaling padanya~" sahutku.

Yoongi hyeong tidak menjawab. Ia justru melingkarkan lengannya di bahuku, dan memiringkan kepalanya, dengan berjinjit ia menciumku, melumat bibirku, dan akhirnya kami bercinta dengan sangat nikmat malam itu, melepaskan lagi semua kegelisahan kami akibat kehadiran Jin sunbae dalam kehidupan kami yang membuat kami saling salah paham.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV**

Yoongi akhirnya dengan tegas menolak Jin dan meminta Jin untuk tidak lagi mendekatinya, dengan alasan nilai Yoongi menurun dan Yoongi ingin fokus kepada nilai-nilainya.

Untung saja Jin mengerti. Jin berhenti mengejar Yoongi, dan hubungan Jungkook dan Yoongi kembali baik - baik saja. Dan hal itu tentu membuat Hoseok kembali merasa kesal.

Gosip kembali beredar mengenai kedekatan Yoongi dan Jungkook, namun merek berdua tetap mengatakan kepada yang lain bahwa mereka tak lebih dari hubungan hyeong-dongsaeng.

Dan lagi-lagi, setiap kali Yoongi dan Jungkook tengah bermesraan dan menghabiskan waktu berduaan, telepon dari Jimin selalu mengusik waktu bermesraan mereka. Dan tentu saja Jungkook tidak bisa menolak panggilan dari kekasihnya di Busan itu.

Entah berapa kali hati Yoongi harus merasakan sakit setiap kali melihat Jungkook berbicara mesra dengan Jimin di telepon, sementara Yoongi harus diam tanpa suara disamping Jungkook.

" _Menjadi selingkuhan itu seberat inikah rasanya?_ " gumam hati kecil Yoongi setiap kali harus melihat kemesraan Jungkook dan Jimin, baik di telepon maupun di sosia media milik Jungkook.

Tak terasa sudah 3 semester berlalu, dan status Yoongi tetap saja masih sebagai selingkuhan Jungkook.

Berkali-kali Yoongi bertanya kapan Jungkook bisa memutuskan Jimin, namun Jungkook selalu beralasan ini dan itu sehingga belum bisa memutuskan hubungannya dengan Jimin.

Bahkan, di sosial media milik Jungkook, Yoongi bisa melihat bahwa Jungkook dan Jimin justru semakin mesra.

Setiap akhir bulan Jungkook selalu kembali ke Busan, dan Yoongi harus selalu tersakiti setiap membayangkan apa yang tengah terjadi dengan Jungkook dan Jimin selama ada di Busan.

Bahkan, suatu hari Yoongi pernah mengatakan akan mundur dan menghilang dari kehidupan Jungkook, namun Jungkook justru berlutut, memohon agar Yoongi jangan pernah meninggalkannya, dan Yoongi tidak pernah tega melihat Jungkook yang berlutut seperti itu.

Di semester 3 itu, Yoongi memutuskan mengambil kelas tambahan yaitu kelas musik, dan disana ia berkenalan dengan 2 orang seniornya, Kim Taehyung dan Kim Namjoon.

Awalnya Yoongi hanya dekat dengan Taehyung karena karakter Taehyung yang supel dan cepat bergaul, lalu Taehyung memperkenalkan Yoongi dengan Namjoon, sahabat terdekat Taehyung, dan ternyata mereka bertiga menjadi sangat dekat karena sama-sama menyukai musik.

Seringkali di akhir minggu, Taehyung, Namjoon, dan Yoongi pergi bertiga ke toko-toko musik dan juga ke kafe untuk menonton live music yang ada, dan ritual ini biasanya dilakukan Yoongi setiap Jungkook kembali berlibur ke Busan untuk menemui Jimin.

Taehyung dan Namjoon juga mengetahui kedekatan Yoongi dan Jungkook, sehingga mereka berdua sering bertanya kepada Yoongi mengenai hubungannya dengan Jungkook.

Dan tentu saja jawaban Yoongi tetap sama. Bahwa mereka hanya sebatas hyeong-dongsaeng.

Jungkook senang bisa melihat Yoongi memiliki teman seperti Taehyung dan Namjoon yang sama-sama menyukai musik, namun Jungkook juga seringmerasa ditelantarkan Yoongi setiap Yoongi mulai berkumpul bertiga dengan Taehyung dan Namjoon, apalagi Namjoon dikenal sebagai mahasiswa tercerdas di kampus itu, sedangkan Taehyung termasuk golongan senior tampan idaman para hoobae.

Dan pada suatu malam, di malam minggu setelah Yoongi dan Jungkook selesai menonton film di bioskop, pertengkaran kecil terjadi diantara mereka.

Di tengah pertengkaran itu tiba-tiba ayah Jimin menelepon Jungkook dan mengabarkan bahwa Jimin kecelakaan.

Jimin tertabrak mobil saat sedang menyeberang jalan dan masih berada di UGD, belum sadarkan diri.

Jungkook langsung meminta maaf kepada Yoongi dan bergegas mencari taxi, melaju ke stasiun terdekat untuk segera pergi ke Busan, meninggalkan Yoongi sendirian di tepi jalan di dekat bioskop.

-TBC-

* * *

 **Note: Here next chapter~ Whoaaa~ Seriusan saya terharu banget sama respon readers yang suka sama FF ini :) Ga nyangka kisah real saya saya jadikan sebuah FF Bangtan, ternyata banyak yang suka :) Yap, betul sekali, ini kisah nyata saya di masa lalu/? Silakan kalian tebak saya ada di posisi siapa :) apakah saya jungkook nya? jin nya? taehyung nya? atau namjoon nya? :)  
**

 **Next is last chapter, all~ Kok tiap mau namatin chapter saya agak sedih2 gimana gitu ya? Kangen sama semua review2 kalian rasanya~**

 **Btw, selalu thx a lot buat semua dukungan, support, masukan, saran, pujian, daaaan semangatnyaaaa~ /peluk satu2/**

 **Keep reading sampe end, jangan lupa reviewnya ya /bows/**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **Jiminowt : silakan gampar jungkook mumpung saya kasih waktu 10 menit buat "free gampar wkwkw XD hayolo owt galau XD thx for waiting me/? #gagalpaham XD thx buat fightingnya ya :)**

 **uciha aya : kalo alurnya ga dicepetin bisa jadi 20 chapter entar, isinya cuma adegan perselingkuhan kookga terus pula XD takut pada bosen kalo kepanjangan :) iya cm Four Shoot soalnya :) thx pujian dan masukannya ya :)**

 **Kamong Jjong : wkwkw XD bagus kalo kamong suka sama cerita ini :) thx ya for liking my ff :)**

 **Tiffietweety : cinta itu buta bagi jungkook sama yoongi chan XD jin to the point, mungkin ngerasa ganteng tp pasti laku/? XD here next chaptnya chan :)**

 **reiya zuanfu: waduh malah didukung wkwkw XD jin overpede gara2 rambutnya blonde dikira yoongi pasti nerima dia/? XD wkwkw nih lanjutannya, tinggal 1 chapter lagi, silakan nunggu rabu berikutnya ya :) chapter terakhir akan sekaligus menutup bulan juni, menyiapkan idul fitri di bulan juli :)**

 **Kim762 : whoaaa thx pujiannya :) alhamdulillah kalo kamu suka ff ini :) btw, baru pertma kali review ff saya ya? salam kenal /jabat tangan/ thx udah nyempetin baca dan review ff saya ya :) thx buat semangatnya :) here next chapt :)**

 **Yessi94esy : makasih ya yessi udah nyempetin ke lapak saya :) gegana artinya apa btw?**

 **minyoonlovers : sebenernya cerita ini realita yang sering terjadi loh di dunia sekarang ya kan? ketika seseorang udah punya pasangan tau2 berasa nemu "miss right" atau "mr right" nya di diri orang lain yang baru ditemuinya, terus buta karena cinta gitu wkwkw dan ini sebenernya kisah nyata dari kehidupan saya sendiri :) silakan tebak, posisi saya ada dimana :) dan saya rasa banyak orang2 di luar sana yang juga ngalamin kisah cinta kayak gini :)  
**

 **kou412 : annyeong kou :) sepertinya baru liat idmu di review saya, salam kenal ya /jabat tangan/ thx udah nyempetin mampir ke lapak saya ya :) manis asem asin pait ya kou? hayolo galau kan? cinta memang selalu bikin galau~ nah jin ditolak, munculah sang alien dan tukang derp/? hayo gimana kelanjutannya? saksikan di chapter penutup minggu depan/? XD saya justru mau ngucapin makasih byk karena udah nyempetin review :) /bows/**

 **SugaRin2109 : iya coba bayangin kamu di posisi Yoongi gimana hayo :) wkwkw baguslah kalo rin suka :) manis ya? semanis gulali/? XD thx supportnya rin :)**


	4. Chapter 4: END

**Title: Beauty Affair**

 **Cast: Jungkook, Yoongi, Jimin, Namjoon, Hoseok, Jin, Taehyung #KookGa #KookMin #KookHope #NamYoon #JinYoon**

 **Lenght: Four Shoot**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **YOONGI POV**

Aku tertegun dengan kepergian Jungkook begitu saja meninggalkanku sendirian ketika ia mendapat kabar bahwa Jimin kecelakaan.

Bukankah dia bilang dia lebih mencintaiku daripada Jimin?

Bukankah Jungkook berjanji akan meninggalkan Jimin demi menjadi kekasihku yang sah?

Lalu, apa yang terjadi sekarang ini, mengapa justru kebalikan dari semua perkataannya?

Bukannya egois, hanya saja maksudku, Jungkook kan bisa mengantarku pulang terlebih dahulu, baru ke Busan menjenguk Jimin, ya kan?

Yaish~ Molla... Aku semakin bingung. Rasanya aku mulai tersiksa dengan status sebagai selingkuhan ini.

Aku berjalan sendirian ke halte bus terdekat. Banyak hal yang tengah berputar di benakku.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tepukan mendarat di bahuku.

"Hyeong! Kau sedang apa?"

Aku menoleh ke belakang. Dua pria itu menatapku dengan agak kebingungan.

Taehyung dan Namjoon. Dua soulmate tak terpisahkan itu tengah menatapku kebingungan.

"Ah~ Kalian..." sahutku sambil tersenyum menyapa kedua pria tampan dihadapanku.

"Kau sedang apa hyeong malam minggu berjalan sendirian?" tanya Namjoon.

"Uh! Kau sedang apa hyeong?" tanya Taehyung.

"Uhm... Aku baru menemani Jungkook menonton film, tapi tiba-tiba Jungkook dihubungi dari Busan.. Kekasihnya kecelakaan jadi Jungkook segera berlari ke stasiun untuk menuju Busan.." sahutku sambil memajukan bibirku.

"Bukankah seharusnya ia mengantarkanmu pulang dulu baru ke Busan, hyeong?" sahut Taehyung.

Aku hanya mengangkat kedua bahuku.

Lihat? Mereka juga berpikiran seperti itu! Bagaimana mungkin Jungkook begitu tega menelantarkanku seperti ini?

"Kalau begitu ayo kau ikut kami saja hyeong~" ajak Namjoon, diiringi anggukan antusias kepala Taehyung.

"Eodieyo?" tanyaku sambil menatap Namjoon.

"Karaoke~" sahut Taehyung dengan antusias sambil berjoget kecil, membuatku tertawa melihat kelakuannya.

"Oke, call~" sahutku.

Toh aku juga harus bersenang-senang kan?

Akhirnya kami bertiga menuju sebuah tempat karaoke terdekat dan memuaskan diri berteriak-teriak sambil berjoget-joget tidak jelas selama 2 jam.

Setelah puas berteriak dan menyanyi lagu-lagu upbeat, sebagai penutupan aku menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang mengungkapkan perasaanku saat ini.

 ** _"I want to breathe, I hate this night  
I want to wake up, I hate this dream  
I'm trapped inside of myself and I'm dead  
Don't wanna be lonely  
Just wanna be yours_**

 ** _Why is it so dark where you're not here  
It's dangerous how wrecked I am  
Save me because I can't get a grip on myself_**

 ** _Listen to my heartbeat  
It calls you whenever it wants to  
Because within this pitch black darkness  
You are shining so brightly_**

 ** _Give me your hand  
save me save me  
I need your love before  
I fall, fall  
Give me your hand save me save me  
I need your love before I fall, fall_**

 ** _Give me your hand save me save me  
Give me your hand save me save me_**

 ** _Save me, save me"_**

Selama aku menyanyikan lagu itu, aku melihat bahwa Namjoon terus memperhatikanku nyaris tanpa berkedip. Apakah ia menyukai suaraku menyanyi? Molla~

Setelah selesai berkaraoke, kami lanjut minum-minum sampai puas, lalu aku dan Taehyung memutuskan untuk menginap di kosan Namjoon dan tertidur dengan pulas disana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JUNGKOOK POV**

Aku terus merutuki diriku selama perjalanan dalam kereta.

Mengapa aku sangat bodoh membiarkan Yoongi hyeong sendirian malam-malam disana?

Aku terlalu panik mendengar Jimin hyeong kecelakaan!

Tapi bukankah harusnya aku mengantarkan Yoongi hyeong dulu? Yaish! Karena kami bertengkar kecil tadi, dan aku mendapat telepon dari Busan, tanpa sadar aku malah berlari meninggalkannya.

Aku tidak bisa tidur selama di kereta.

Memikirkan keadaan Jimin hyeong, dan juga Yoongi hyeong.

Apa Yoongi hyeong tiba dengan selamat di rumah?

Yaishhhh!

Aku ingin menghubunginya tapi aku yakin ia pasti sedang sangat kesal padaku saat ini.

Aku terus merutuki diriku sepanjang perjalanan tanpa henti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV**

Setibanya di Busan, Jungkook langsung menuju rumah sakit tempat Jimin dirawat.

Jimin masih belum sadarkan diri. Keadaannya cukup parah.

Kepalanya bocor dan butuh dijahit, kaki kanannya juga patah sehingga perlu perawatan intens agar kakinya dapat tersambung kembali.

Air mata Jungkook tiba-tiba menetes melihat kekasihnya terbaring tak berdaya dihadapannya.

Ada luka juga tergores memanjang dari kening hingga hidung Jimin, dan rasanya luka itu akan menjadi cacat seumur hidupnya karena tidak akan bisa hilang selain dengan operasi ganti kulit.

Ayah Jimin memeluk Jungkook dan berbisik di telinga Jungkook, "Aku mohon setelah ini jangan tinggalkan Jimin karena ia cacat, Jungkook a~ Hanya kau satu-satunya yang dimiliki Jimin..."

Jungkook hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya sambil terisak melihat kondisi Jimin.

Jungkook duduk di kursi yang ada disamping kasur Jimin. Jungkook menggenggam erat tangan kanan Jimin, berharap Jimin segera sadarkan diri.

"Honey... Bangun, honey~ Aku ada disini... Cepat buka kedua matamu~" Jungkook berbisik di telinga Jimin, lalu mengecup pelan kening Jimin.

Jungkook kembali duduk dan meletakkan kepalanya di pinggir kasur Jimin, tak lama kemudian Jungkook tertidur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YOONGI POV**

Aku membuka kedua mataku dengan agak berat. Kepalaku masih pusing karena terlalu banyak minum semalam.

Aku melihat Namjoon tertidur di lantai tepat disampingku sementara Taehyung tertidur di sofa yang berada tepat disampingku.

Aku memperhatikan wajah Namjoon. Ia terlihat cool dan setengah idiot setiap hari dimataku, namun ternyata wajahnya cukup keren ketika ia tertidur.

Yaish~ Aku pasti mabuk berat!

Aku menatap Taehyung. Ia juga terlihat sangat manis ketika tertidur, padahal biasanya ia selalu ceria dan seperti Namjoon, terlihat setengah idiot.

Mengapa aku baru sadar bahwa aku dikelilingi pria-pria tampan seperti mereka?

Mataku selama ini hanya tertuju kepada Jungkook seorang.

Ah~ Jungkook.

Aku kembali memikirkannya. Apa yang sedang dilakukannya disana? Pasti Jimin sangat senang saat ini karena ketika ia sakit ada seorang kekasih yang sangat tampan yang menemaninya.

Dadaku kembali terasa sesak membayangkan kebahagiaan antara Jimin dan Jungkook disana.

Yaissshhhh~ Sebegini sakitnyakah menjadi selingkuhan?

Aku menjambak rambutku, berusaha menghilangkan sakit di hatiku dengan menyakiti diriku sendiri.

Tak lama kemudian Namjoon bertanya, "Waeyo, hyeong?"

Sejak kapan ia terbangun?

"Uh? Ah~ Aniya, sunbae~" sahutku sambil tersenyum paksa.

"Dari kemarin kulihat kau seperti ada banyak hal yang dipikirkan..." sahut Namjoon sambil menatapku sambil menguap. Ternyata ia masih mengantuk.

"Gwenchana~ Jinjja~" sahutku sambil tersenyum, mencoba memastikan kepada Namjoon bahwa aku baik - baik saja.

Namjoon tiba-tiba mengulurkan tangannya ke kepalaku lalu mengacak-acak rambutku sambil berkata, "Himnae, hyeong~"

Aku menganggukan kepalaku. "Ne, sunbae~"

Tak lama kemudian Taehyung terbangun.

Setelah kami selesai mandi, aku terpaksa harus ke dapur untuk memasak. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa memasak, tapi setidaknya aku masih bisa membuat telur mata sapi dan nasi goreng untuk sarapan.

"Wooo~ Masakanmu boleh juga, hyeong~" sahut Taehyung sambil tersenyum, tangan kanannya meninju pelan bahu kiriku.

"Iya, ini enak, hyeong~" sahut Namjoon sambil terus melahap nasi goreng telur mata sapi buatanku tanpa jeda.

"Syukurlah kalau kalian menyukainya~" sahutku sambil tersenyum senang.

Taehyung dan Namjoon saling bertatapan kemudian memandangku sambil tersenyum.

Ada apa? Ah~ Molla~

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV**

Setelah selesai sarapan, Taehyung, Namjoon, dan Yoongi memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan ke taman akuarium yang letaknya tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada.

Mereka memutuskan menaiki bus, dan jarak tempuh menuju taman akuarium itu sekitar 40 menit jika menggunakan bus.

Mereka mengobrol akan banyak hal selama berada di dalam bus, dan keributan yang mereka buat cukup membuat mereka bertiga menjadi pusat perhatian para penumpang bus lainnya.

"Sssssttt~ Kita diperhatikan banyak orang, Namjoon sunbae~ Kecilkan suaramu..." sahut Yoongi sambil menutup mulut Namjoon dengan telapak tangannya ketika Namjoon dengan antusias sedang menceritakan pengalamannya tersasar ketika traveling sendirian dengan menaiki bus beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Namun usaha Yoongi sia-sia, karena tak lama kemudian lagi-lagi Taehyung dan Namjoon asik bercerita dengan suara cukup keras.

Yoongi pasrah menjadi perhatian penumpang lainnya di dalam bus itu. Sejujurnya, Yoongi sedikit merasa bangga karena bisa berada bersama kedua pria tampan itu.

Tak lama kemudian mereka tiba di halte bus yang berada tepat di depan taman akuarium.

Mereka dengan antusias segera berlari menuju gerbang masuk, membeli tiket, kemudian masuk ke dalam taman akuarium dan terpesona dengan keindahan taman bawah laut beserta ikan-ikan dan spesies air lainnya yang ada disana.

"Ayo kita ambil foto yang banyak~" sahut Taehyung sambil mengeluarkan handphone dari saku kemejanya.

Dan mereka mengambil sangat banyak foto secara bergantian.

Taehyung mengambil foto Yoongi berdua dengan Namjoon, Namjoon mengambil foto Yoongi berdua dengan Taehyung, Yoongi mengambil foto Namjoon berdua dengan Taehyung

, dan terkadang mereka meminta tolong pengunjung lainnya untuk mengambil foto mereka bertiga.

"Namjoon hyeong, geser sedikit~" sahut Taehyung ketika akan mengambil foto Namjoon dan Yoongi di depan sebuah akuarium yang sangat besar.

Namjoon bergeser sedikit.

"Sedikit lagi mendekat ke Yoongi hyeong~ Ppali~" sahut Taehyung sambil mengarahkan Namjoon untuk semakin mendekati Yoongi.

Namjoon bergeser semakin mendekati Yoongi, dan bahu mereka bersentuhan.

"Ayo hyeong, kau rangkul Yoongi hyeong~ Pasti fotonya akan sangat bagus~" sahut Taehyung lagi.

Yoongi menoleh menatap Namjoon, dan tangan Namjoon tiba-tiba sudah melingkar di pundak Yoongi.

"Oke! Hana~ Tul~ Set~" teriak Taehyung.

CEKREK~

"Oke~ Nice~" Taehyung tersenyum puas melihat hasil foto yang diambilnya.

Tak terasa hampir tiga jam berlalu. Mereka memutuskan untuk menyudahi rekresi mereka di taman akuarium itu dan mencari tempat makan karena sudah waktunya untuk makan siang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JUNGKOOK POV**

"Chagiya~ Kau datang kesini?"

Sebuah suara terdengar di telingaku.

Aku membuka kedua mataku dan ternyata Jimin hyeong sudah sadarkan diri dan tengah terduduk di kasurnya sambil menatapku.

"Ah, kau sudah sadar? Dahaengida~" sahutku sambil menghela nafas, lega melihat Jimin hyeong sudah sadarkan diri.

Jimin hyeong menganggukan kepalanya.

"Sejak kapan kau bangun, honey?" tanyaku sambil menatap wajah Jimin hyeong yang masih terlihat agak pucat.

"Sekitar 20 menit yang lalu~ Aku mau membangunkanmu tapi kau terlihat sangat pulas, chagi~ Jadi aku tak tega membangunkanmu..." sahut Jimin hyeong sambil tersenyum.

"Gwenchana? Eodi appa?" tanyaku sambil mengusap pelan kepala Jimin hyeong.

"Gwenchana, aigoooo~" sahut Jimin hyeong sambil mencubit pelan hidungku.

"Kapan kau sampai disini? Bagaimana kau tahu? Uri appa yang memberitahumu?" tanya Jimin hyeong.

Aku menganggukan kepalaku. "Semalam ahjussi menghubungiku dan aku segera berlari kesini~ Kenapa kau bisa seperti ini?"

"Gumawo, chagiya~ Gumawo karena segera kesini menjengukku~" sahut Jimin hyeong sambil tersenyum sangat manis.

"Lain kali kau harus hati-hati, araseo?" sahutku sambil mengacak pelan poni Jimin hyeong.

"Neeeeee~" jawabnya sambil tersenyum manis, menampilkan eye smile yang paling kusukai darinya.

Kami pun berbincang-bincang dan bercanda hingga tanpa terasa hari sudah beranjak sore.

Jimin hyeong tertidur sangat lelap karena efek dari obat yang diminumnya.

Aku berjalan-jalan sejenak di taman yang ada di halaman belakang rumah sakit, menikmati angin sore di tanah kelahiranku.

Dan tiba-tiba aku kembali teringat kepada Yoongi hyeong. Ah... Aku begitu merindukannya.

Yoongi hyeong, apa yang sedang dilakukannya di Seoul? Biasanya ia sedang bersamaku di hari minggu sore begini.

Aku ingin menghubunginya, namun aku takut ada yang tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraanku dengan Yoongi hyeong dan aku takut Jimin hyeong jadi mengetahui hubunganku dengan Yoongi hyeong.

Aku harus bagaimana? Aku tidak mungkin putus dengan Jimin hyeong, apalagi kondisinya seperti ini sekarang. Ia pasti sangat tertekan jika kutinggalkan.

Tapi aku juga tak rela jika harus berpisah dengan Yoongi hyeong.

Argggghhh~ Aku ingin berteriak rasanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YOONGI POV**

Hari sudah gelap.

Taehyung dan aku sedang duduk berdua di depan kosan Namjoon, sementara Namjoon sedang mandi.

"Yoongi hyeong~ Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu.." sahut Taehyun tiba-tiba.

"Ne?" sahutku sambil menatap wajah Taehyung.

"Namjoon hyeong... Ia sangat menyukaimu, hyeong..." sahut Taehyung dengan nada pelan agar Namjoon tidak mendengarnya.

"Uh?" Aku terkejut dengan ucapan Taehyung. "Maksudnya?"

"Uhm~ Namjoon hyeong menyukaimu, sejak awal kau masuk di kampus..." sahut Taehyung.

"Waktu itu aku dan Namjoon hyeong sudah dekat karena kami memang sudah kenal dari lama, seperti yang pernah kuceritakan, aku dan dia satu SMA, dia seniorku sejak kami SMA, dan aku semakin dekat dengannya sejak aku masuk ke kampus yang sama dengan Namjoon hyeong~" sahut Taehyung lagi.

Aku menatap Taehyung, mendengarkan semua ucapannya.

"Dan ketika penerimaan mahasiswa baru, Namjoon hyeong berbisik di telingaku, mengatakan bahwa ada anak baru yang menarik perhatiannya. Orang itu kau, hyeong... Makanya, ketika kau bergabung dengan kami di kelas musik, aku langsung mendekatimu untuk memperkenalkanmu kepada Namjoon hyeong~ Tapi ternyata kau orangnya menarik, makanya aku senang bisa menjadi sahabatmu, hyeong..." sahut Taehyung lagi sambil tersenyum menatap wajahku.

Kedua pipiku terasa panas.

"Pipimu memerah hyeong~" sahut Taehyung, meledekku.

"Aigoooo~" gumamku sambil memegang kedua pipiku dengan kedua telapak tanganku.

"Kau dan Jungkook, ada sesuatu antara kalian kan?" sahut Taehyung sambil menyenderkan kepalanya ke dinding yang ada di belakang kursi yang kami tempati.

"Aniya~ Kami hanya..."

"Hyeong-dongsaeng? Kau selalu mengelak dengan alasan yang sama~" Taehyung memotong ucapanku.

"Kami melihatnya hyeong.. Waktu itu kau sedang makan berdua dengan Jungkook, dan kami melihatnya... Kedekatan kalian bukan lagi sebatas hyeong-dongsaeng.. Tatapan mata kalian berbeda saat saling menatap.. Dan kami bahkan melihat kalian bergandengan tangan di pasar malam waktu itu..."

DEG!

"Ah..." Aku tak bisa mengelak lagi.

"Karena itu kami tahu, bahwa kau menyukainya, hanya saja hubungan kalian tidak bisa dipublikasikan karena Jungkook sudah memiliki kekasih, ya kan?" sahut Taehyung.

Aku hanya bisa menundukkan kepalaku.

Taehyung meletakkan tangannya di bahuku. "Karena itu Namjoon hyeong sangat mencemaskanmu.. Apalagi ketika kemarin malam kami melihatmu sendirian ditinggal Jungkook ke Busan.."

"Apa yang lain juga menyadari hubungan kami?" gumamku.

"Aku tidak bisa ikut campur dalam kehidupanmu, hyeong~ Hanya saja aku tahu sakitnya menjadi selingkuhan... Itu sangat berat..." sahut Taehyung lagi.

Aku refleks menatap wajah Taehyung.

"Aku pernah menjadi selingkuhan dari seorang pria manis bernama Minjae... Ia sudah menikah, terpaksa menikah muda karena orang tuanya terlilit hutang.. Kami bertemu di sebuah kafe, saat itu aku sedang bekerja part time disana, dan ia sedang menangis di kursi di pojokan kafe. Aku menanyakan kenapa ia menangis dan kamipun mulai dekat. Dan kami saling jatuh cinta."

Aku terus menatap Taehyung, fokus mendengarkan ceritanya.

"Berkali-kali aku berusaha membawanya lari agar aku dapat menikahinya suatu saat nanti, namun pria yang menjadi pasangan hidupnya itu salah satu pengusaha terkenal. Aku mana mungkin bisa menandingi pria seperti itu? Apalagi, aku harus berkali-kali tersakiti melihatnya berciuman dan berpelukan di hadapanku dengan pasangannya itu karena mereka sering berkunjung ke kafe tempatku part time job saat itu. Minjae berulang kali meminta maaf padaku karena tidak bisa meninggalkan pasangannya demi orang tuanya, namun hatinya tersiksa karena ia juga sangat mencintaiku."

"Lalu bagaimana akhirnya, sunbae?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Aku memutuskan meninggalkannya. Aku lelah harus terus tersakiti. Menjadi selingkuhan bukanlah hal yang mudah, hyeong... Aku lelah berperang dengan batinku, makanya tahun lalu kuputuskan untuk berhenti dari part timeku dan menghilang dari kehidupannya." jawab Taehyung sambil menatap ke atas, menatap bintang-bintang yang tengah berkelap kelip di langit malam.

"Memang sakit~" sahutku lirih, mengingat semua kesakitan yang sudah kurasakan selama menjadi selingkuhan Jungkook selama ini.

"Karena itu, aku berharap kau bisa berpikir lebih matang hyeong... Jika kau mulai lelah dengan sakit yang kau rasakan, kau bisa mulai memikirkan Namjoon hyeong.. Ia pria yang sangat baik, aku jamin ia tidak akan mengecewakanmu..." sahut Taehyung sambil menepuk bahuku.

"Gumawo, sunbae~" sahutku.

"Untuk?" tanya Taehyung.

"Untuk menyemangatiku, dan memberitahuku semua yang kau ucapkan malam ini~" sahutku sambil tersenyum menatap Taehyung.

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya sambil menghela nafas. Mungkin ia kembali teringat akan pria bernama Minjae itu.

Tak lama kemudian Namjoon hyeong keluar dan bergabung dengan kami, berbincang-bincang akan banyak hal hingga larut malam.

Sekitar pukul 11 malam, Namjoon hyeong mengantarkanku pulang dengan motornya. Kami berbincang cukup banyak selama perjalanan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV**

Seminggu sudah berlalu.

Jungkook menjaga dan merawat Jimin dengan sangat baik selama seminggu itu.

Dan selama seminggu itu pula Taehyung dan Namjoon selalu berada di sisi Yoongi, menemani Yoongi menjalankan aktivitasnya selama Jungkook berada di Busan.

Tentu saja lagi-lagi Yoongi disindir beberapa teman sekelasnya karena iri melihat Yoongi diperhatikan dengan sangat baik oleh sunbae setampan Taehyung dan sekeren Namjoon.

Hoseok pun semakin menjadi-jadi ketika tahu Jimin kecelakaan.

"Kalau ia cacat, bukankah kesempatanku mendekati Jungkook jadi lebih besar?" sahutnya di kelas ketika Jungkook masih ijin belum bisa mengikuti pelajaran.

Dan sebenarnya, selama seminggu itu juga, Yoongi selalu menangis setiap malam, mengingat semua moment yang sudah dilaluinya berdua dengan Jungkook selama ini.

Senyuman Jungkook, perhatian Jungkook, dekapan dan genggaman Jungkook, kehangatan tubuh Jungkook, Yoongi merindukan semuanya.

Dan Yoongi semakin tersiksa membayangkan Jimin yang tengah berbahagia karena dijaga dan disayangi oleh Jungkook di Busan selama seminggu itu.

Ketika Jungkook tiba di Seoul, ia segera mengunjungi Yoongi di rumahnya, membuat Yoongi terkejut dengan kehadiran Jungkook yang sangat tiba-tiba itu.

Jungkook langsung memeluk erat tubuh Yoongi, meminta maaf karena sudah meninggalkannya malam itu, dan terus berkata betapa ia merindukan Yoongi.

Yoongi nyaris menangis dalam pelukan pria yang sangat dirindukannya itu.

Dan ketika Jungkook berusaha mencium bibir Yoongi, tiba-tiba Yoongi memundurkan kepalanya menghindari ciuman Jungkook.

"Waeyo, hyeong?" Jungkook terkejut dengan penolakan Yoongi.

"Jungkook a~ Geumanhae uri~ Jinjja geumanhae... Uri..." bisik Yoongi.

Jungkook belum mengerti situasi apa yang tengah terjadi.

Sejujurnya, Yoongi juga sangat ingin mencium dan melumat bibir Jungkook, melepaskan semua kerinduannya.

Hanya saja, akal sehatnya berkata lain.

Hatinya mulai lelah karena terus tersakiti dengan statusnya sebagai selingkuhan.

Air matanya mulai lelah menetes setiap membayangkan kemesraan antara Jungkook dan Jimin.

Telinganya mulai lelah mendengarkan pembicaraan Jungkook dan Jimin di telepon setiap ia sedang berkencan dengan Jungkook.

"Geumanhae, uri~" sahut Yoongi lagi sambil menatap wajah Jungkook.

"Kau marah karena kutinggalkan malam itu hyeong?" tanya Jungkook.

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hyeong, aku benar-benar mencintaimu~ Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu, hyeong~" sahut Jungkook sambil terus memegang erat kedua bahu Yoongi.

Jungkook bahkan kembali berlutut, memohon agar Yoongi jangan meninggalkannya.

Namun, kali ini hati Yoongi sudah tak selemah dulu. Tekadnya sudah bulat untuk mengakhiri semua ini, sekalipun harus menyakiti Jungkook dan dirinya sendiri, karena ia sadar, semakin hubungan mereka dilanjutkan, maka akan semakin banyak rasa sakit yang akan mereka derita di waktu-waktu berikutnya.

"Mian, Jungkook a~ Aku sudah punya pacar, dan aku tidak ingin menyakiti pacarku yang sangat baik itu..." sahut Yoongi.

"Se...Sejak kapan kau berpacaran, hyeong?" sahut Jungkook dengan ekspresi sangat terkejut.

"Ada seorang sunbae yang sangat mencintaiku, dan aku akan menerima cintanya malam ini~ Setelah kau pulang dari sini, aku akan menerima cintanya dan kami akan resmi berpacaran..." sahut Yoongi.

Yoongi sudah menetapkan hatinya, bahwa ia akan mencoba memulai hubungannya dengan Namjoon. Semua ucapan Taehyung malam itu terus terngiang di benak Yoongi, dan akhirnya inilah keputusan yang diambil Yoongi.

"Gwenchana, hyeong~ Gwenchana jika kau berpacaran, tapi jangan tinggalkan aku~ Bukankah selama ini juga aku memiliki pacar, hyeong?" sahut Jungkook, terus memohon kepada Yoongi.

"Kasusnya berbeda, Jungkook a~ Kekasihmu jauh di Busan, tapi sunbae ada satu kampus dengan kita! Lagipula, kini aku sadar, bahwa selama ini aku sudah berdosa terhadap kekasihmu itu... Makanya aku mohon, kita akhiri saja hubungan kita mulai detik ini... Jebal, Jungkook a~ Demi aku, kau, dan Jimin~ Juga demi sunbae yang sangat mencintaiku itu..." sahut Yoongi.

"Kau mencintai sunbae itu? Siapa dia? Taehyung sunbae? Atau Namjoon sunbae?" tanya Jungkook.

"Namjoon sunbae... Aku nyaman selama ini setiap ada bersamanya, dan aku akan berusaha belajar untuk mencintainya..." jawab Yoongi.

Jungkook meneteskan air matanya mendengar jawaban Yoongi.

"Mian, Jungkook a~" bisik Yoongi sambil berjalan pergi, menuju sebuah kafe, meninggalkan Jungkook yang tengah menangis di depan rumahnya.

Yoongi langsung menghubungi Namjoon, dan memintanya bertemu di kafe dekat rumah Yoongi.

"Sunbae~ Kudengar dari Taehyung sunbae, kau menyukaiku.. Apa itu benar?" tanya Yoongi ketika Namjoon duduk dihadapannya.

Namjoon cukup terkejut karena Yoongi mengetahui perasaannya.

"Aku sudah dengar semua dari Taehyung sunbae.. Mengenai perasaanmu padaku, dan juga bahwa kalian tahu hubunganku dengan Jungkook..." sahut Yoongi dengan suara seraknya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, hyeong~ Dan aku selalu terluka setiap melihatmu bersedih karena Jungkook..." Namjoon memberanikan diri mengungkapkan perasaannya.

Yoongi menceritakan semua kejadian antara dirinya dan Jungkook barusan, dan Namjoon sangat terkejut mendengarnya.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Namjoon, menatap bingung ke arah Yoongi.

"Sunbae~ Aku sudah lelah tersakiti sebagai selingkuhan... Dan aku merasa sangat nyaman setiap bersamamu..." sahut Yoongi sambil menatap Namjoon.

Namjoon terdiam, menunggu ucapan Yoongi berikutnya.

"Sunbae, apakah kau bersedia mengajariku cara untuk belajar mencintaimu?" sahut Yoongi.

"Tentu saja!" Namjoon refleks berteriak mendengar ucapan Yoongi. Sebuah senyuman lebar terbentuk diwajahnya, menampilkan dua buah lesung pipi yang dimilikinya.

"Berarti, mulai sekarang kau bersedia menjadi kekasihku, hyeong?" tanya Namjoon dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Yoongi menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku berjanji akan benar-benar berusaha melupakan Jungkook dan belajar mencintaimu seutuhnya, sunbae~"

"Asaaaa~" Namjoon berteriak kegirangan karena akhirnya berhasil menjadi kekasih dari pria bertubuh mungil yang sangat dicintainya itu.

Yoongi tersenyum melihat tingkah kegirangan kekasihnya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YOONGI POV**

Akhirnya aku menetapkan hatiku.

Walaupun saat ini masih terasa berat bagiku untuk melepaskan Jungkook, namun aku yakin keberadaan Namjoon disisiku akan menguatkanku.

Suatu hari nanti, aku yakin aku bisa melupakan Jungkook dan mencintai Namjoon seutuhnya.

Dan tiba-tiba sebuah pesan masuk ke handphoneku.

" _ **From : Jungkookie~**_

 _ **It's risky again, dangerous  
So bad why us yeah  
To endure, holding out  
Is so hard (hard) I can't**_

 ** _Even if I knew already_**  
 ** _I can't stop_**  
 ** _No way, no way, no way, I fall_**

 ** _As time passes by_**  
 ** _It just becomes more ruined_**  
 ** _No way, no way, it's collapsing again_**

 ** _A house made of cards, and us, inside_**  
 ** _Even though the end is visible, even if it's going to collapse soon_**  
 ** _A house made of cards, we're like idiots_**  
 ** _Even if t's a vain dream, stay like this a little more_**

 ** _As if there's_**  
 ** _No such thing as a "next time"_**  
 ** _Right now, in front of my eyes, everything without you_**  
 ** _Is a terribly pitch-black darkness_**  
 ** _I say it like a habit_**  
 ** _We won't work in the end_**  
 ** _Even so, I keep hoping_**  
 ** _As long as I'm with you in the end as well I'm okay_**

 ** _Even if I knew already_**  
 ** _I can't stop_**  
 ** _No way, no way, no way, I fall_**

 ** _As time passes by_**  
 ** _It just becomes more ruined_**  
 ** _No way, no way, it's collapsing again_**

 ** _A house made of cards, and us, inside_**  
 ** _Even though the end is visible, even if it's going to collapse soon_**  
 ** _A house made of cards, we're like idiots_**  
 ** _Even if t's a vain dream, stay like this a little more_** "

Aku membalas pesannya dengan jawaban singkat.

" _ **Mianhae, Jungkook a~ Jeongmal mianhae~**_ "

Tak lama sebuah pesan kembali masuk ke handphoneku.

 _ **"From : Jungkookie~**_

 _ **Benar-benar harus berakhir hyeong?"**_

Aku membalasnya lagi dengan singkat.

" _ **Ne~ Mianhae, jinjja...**_ "

Jungkook kembali membalas pesanku.

 _ **"From : Jungkookie~  
**_ _ **  
Jika itu yang kau mau, baiklah hyeong~ Aku tidak bisa memaksamu lagi demi egoku... Aku mau mengucapkan terima kasih banyak untuk semua yang sudah kita lalui bersama selama ini.. Dan juga maaf, karena sudah banyak menyakitimu dengan menjadikanmu selingkuhanku... Maafkan aku yang sudah banyak menyakitimu tanpa kusadari..."**_

Aku membalas lagi.

" _ **Ne... Nado gumawo, untuk semua yang telah kau berikan padaku selama kita bersama... Goodbye, Jeon Jungkook~**_ "

Dan sebuah pesan kembali masuk ke handphoneku.

 _ **"From : Jungkookie~  
**_ _ **  
Goodbye, Min Yoongi~ Terima kasih untuk segalanya selama ini... Karena bagiku, bersamamu adalah masa-masa terindah dalam hidupku... Kau adalah selingkuhan terindah dalam hidupku, hyeong... Saranghae~ Goodbye, my beauty affair~"**_

Air mataku menetes.

Aku memutuskan untuk tidak membalas pesannya kali ini.

Aku berbaring di kasurku, membiarkan air mata menetes deras dari kedua mataku.

Malam ini, biarkan malam ini saja aku menangis sepuasku untuk melepaskan semua rasa sakitku harus melepaskan Jungkook.

Dan aku berjanji, setelah malam ini berakhir, aku akan sepenuhnya belajar mencintai Kim Namjoon, kekasihku.

 **-END-**

* * *

 **JENG JENG JENG~ Akhirnya tamat juga FF Four Shoot ini.**

 **Kenapa saya selalu sedih tiap tamatin chapter ya? Karena bakalan kangen sama review kalian semua kayaknya {}**

 **Btw, terima kasih banyak untuk semua dukungan, saran, masukan, pujian, dan semangatnya selama saya menulis FF ini :)**

 **Semoga FF ini masih bisa disukai kalian semua ya, para readers tercinta :)**

 **Thx udah baca FF ini dari awal sampe tamat, thx buat semua review yang masuk :)**

 **See u all in my next FF~ /bows/**

 **Oh iya sekalian mau ngumumin, rabu depan saya bakal post FF baru ya :)**

 **Three Shoot FF, yang tiap chapternya bakal saya post seminggu sekali, insya allah tiap rabu kayak FF ini :)**

 **"STUPID BEAUTY AND THE GENIUS ONE - #NamJin #NamKook #YoonJin #YoonSeok"**

 **DAN FF THREE SHOOT KALI INI SIMPLE LIFE BANGET, GA SEBERAT FF PERSELINGKUHAN SAYA (The Marriage, Beauty Affair) DAN GA SEGARANG FF TARUNG-TARUNGAN SAYA (Human Traffic Light, Love And Confussion).**

 **SEMOGA NEXT "THREE SHOOT FF" SAYA MASIH BISA MENGHIBUR KALIAN SEMUA YA :)**

* * *

 **uciha aya : END DEH AKHIRNYA :) menurut kamu inimasuk happy ending atau sad ending? :) btw salam kenal ya kayaknya baru liat idmu di review saya :)**

 **Jiminowt : akhirnya suga sadar akan kesalahannya :) VMin gimana ceritanya? jiminnya jauh ngumpet di busan XD jimin bahagia tuh sama jungkook, kan jungkook udah janji sama appanya jimin bakal jagain jimin sampe kiamat/? XD**

 **minyoonlovers : busyet saya jadi yoongi? kejam bener XD**

 **kimjin9047 : jimin kaga tau sampe akhirnya, karena mereka main bersih/? btw kamu udah pernah review di ff saya sebelumnya kah? kayak pernah liat id kimjin tp lupa2 inget ini bukan XD klo ini pertama kali kamu review ff saya, thx a lot udah nyempetin baca dan review ff saya ya, salam kenal :)**

 **SugaRin2109 : yah udah end rin :( iya Jin terlalu kegantengan main langsung tembak/? XD TaeGiNam? threesome ntar wkwkw XD thx ya semangatnya rin :) line apa? kalo line chat ada, itu idnya saya tulis di atas :)**

 **feliciamaria2231 : annyeong feli :) salam kenal ya :) kamu add id line saya? oke ntar saya cek, dr kmrn kespam sama notif2 fanbased jadi males buka line liat notif jebol XD thx ya udah nyempetin baca karya2 saya :) sedih ya jadi yoongi? untung akhirnya yoongi tegar XD endingnya gimana fel? malang juga kah menurut kamu? :)**

 **reiya zuanfu : tebakan rei salah XD NamYoon KookMin endingnya :) tadi ada yg request juga ke saya minta ff kookga, insya allah kalo nemu alurnya saya buatin one shoot deh :)**

 **Yessi94esy : wah kayaknya pengalaman pribadi nih/? XD ealah saya baru tau, maklum saya kurang suka lagu goyang dumang XD**

 **Tiffietweety : silakan tebak2 sendiri ya saya di posisi mana :) Hoseok sama Taehyung lucu ntar waks XD Here endingnya :)**

 **Kim762 : cerita masa lalu saya, saya di posisi seseorang disini :) thx semangatnya :)**

 **widya95 : saya penyabar? hmmm, tergantung, klo lg kecapean sih emosi waks XD here next chapt and end :( see you in my next ff ya :)**

 **ayuya24 : saya di posisi tersembunyi disini/? waks XD iya baru liat idmu, salam kenal ya, thx udah nyempetin baca dan review ff saya :)**

 **Amond14 : annyeong amond salam kenal, baru liat idmu di review saya :) thx udah nyempetin baca ya :) here lanjutannya :)**

* * *

 **DEAR ALL,**

 **MAAF NGETROLL KELAMAAN NGEPOST LAST CHAPTERNYA INI :(**

 **SAYA SEMPET BERMASALAH DENGAN KONDISI TUBUH (YANG KALO KATA PAK DOKTER MAH NAMA PENYAKIT SAYA ANEMIA DEFISIENSI ZAT BESI, JADI INTINYA ZAT BESI SAYA KURANG SEHINGGA SERING PUSING DAN SESAK NAFAS...) NAH PENYEBABNYA APA SAYA JUGA BINGUNG KALO KATA PAK DOKTER MAH KELELAHAN DAN KURANG ASUPAN GIZI :(**

 **JADI RASANYA FF SAYA YANG KILL ME HEAL ME AKAN NGETROLL, DOAKAN SAJA SEMINGGU DOANG DELAYNYA... SEKALI LAGI MAAF KALO NGETROLL BGT UNTUK PENGUPDATEAN FF INI /deep bows/**


	5. Reply For Review

**reply for review:**

 **Kim762 : kalo ga end, ntar ga tamat2/? XD klo kookga kasian jiminnya/? anyway, krn ini based on true story jd ceritanya saya buat sesuai alur sebenarnya, dan inilah endingnya :)**

 **uciha aya: aya kira bakal kookga ya endingnya? :)**

 **minyoonlovers : karena ini based on true story makanya endingnya saya buat sesuai realitanya :) lagian klo kookga kasian atuh jiminnya XD**

 **Guest : dilema antara kookga atau kookmin ya? XD oke idenya saya tampung :)**

 **JiminVivi : wah ada yang baper o_o btw, jimin kan kaga ngerti jungkook selingkuh makanya jiminnya baik-baik aja di busan sana XD**

 **kumiko Ve : jungkook pastinya setia sama jimin setelah ditinggal yoongi XD sebenernya agak aneh bikin namgi karena dua2nya swag, tp saya suka sama pairing namgi makanya saya buat namgi, apalagi ini kisah based on true story jadi ya saya buat sesuai realitanya :)**

 **Yessi94esy : jangan baper~ uljimmaaaa~ {}**

 **kim jin 9047 : baguslah kalo kamu suka endingnya :)**

 **SugaRin2109 : whoaaaa jangan baper rin :( ntar saya ikutan baper/ga XD thx thx thx a lot bgt pujiannya rin :) /bows/ thx again for supportnya :)**


End file.
